How Little You Know - Legolas Romance Story - Book 1
by breaiden0413
Summary: Life is rough when your a teenager, darkness in the home doesn't make it any better! A storm one night changes it all for a young girl, she ends up dropped into to a completely different time! Despite this, she feels more at home than ever, will she overcome the adversity? Or will she fall by the wayside?
1. Character Profile

**How Little You Know**

 **By: Breaiden0413**

 **(Please note: I do not own** ** _Lord of Rings/The Hobbit_** **any of its characters, places, items, or concepts, I just play in their world. However I do own the main character and her story.)**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:** Braelyn Michelle White

 **Age:** 17 ½

 **Height:** 5' 2"

 **Weight:** 107 pounds

 **Hair Color:** Brown and constantly curly and nearly untamable.

 **Eye Color:** Hazel, mostly blue/green with golden flecks.

 **Special Features:** Freckles covered her left cheek across her nose to the right cheek, she blushes easily, she's very good with animals of any kind, and she enjoys being around them more so than her human counterparts. They were easier to understand than a human, less emotion ran everything, they ran off instinct.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rain pelted my face and my foot slipped vicariously nearly causing me to tumble off the roof. Vaguely I wondered what the hell I was doing out here, but I knew what the answer was. The answer lay in the house that I was currently risking my life out above. Even with the wind howling and the rain pelting the roof and my body I could hear him bellowing from below. I was currently tasked with adjusting the satellite on the roof, so he could watch his precious football. I had told him time and time again to switch to fiber optics, it was more cost effective, and cheaper. But he knew everything and I was just some stupid punk kid who was trying to take advantage of him.

Closing my eyes momentarily I steadied my breathing and tried to focus on the task at hand, unfortunately for me there wasn't many hand or footholds on my father's rooftop. Carefully I made my way to the satellite on the other side of the rooftop. Silently I cursed my father as I heard him bellowing at me from down below to hurry it up. He was too drunk to be doing this himself so naturally he sends me to do it. I can see the satellite from where I clung to the side of the roof. The wind had knocked it over and it just needed to be lifted back onto its metal plate. I looked around for anything that would allow me a better grip but I saw none. I'd have to navigate with the roof. I looked for footholds or anything that was solid enough to hold my weight. I managed to get within a fingertips reach when my foot… _slipped_.

I tried to grab onto anything to hang on but my hand was too slippery, I fell backwards, I could see my whole life flashing before my eyes…this was how it was going to end…this was how I was going to _die._

 _I guess I should explain who I am and how I came to be..._

 _My name is Braelyn Michelle White. I'm the only daughter of Waylon and Elizabeth White. My mother Elizabeth was a sweet woman, kind and had a green thumb. She enjoyed gardening and growing things. We rarely went to the grocery store for vegetables, any we used were grown from our vegetable garden. The only time we went to the store was for milk, eggs, and meat. Everything else we had at home. I remember when I was younger helping my mother in garden, weeding the garden or watering what I can. I remember father frowned upon me working in the garden, he said it wasn't proper for a lady to play in the dirt. My mother shook her head and ignored his comments. My father was very old school about his opinions about women, how he and my mother got together was a mystery to me. My mother was very much a free spirit and let me be the same._

 _I was about eight or nine when my mother suddenly collapsed at a grocery store. I was there with her, I was terrified, and even as the ambulance took her away I feared for the worse as my mother struggled. It turned out she had breast cancer, advanced stages. I never knew and when my father was in the hospital as well apparently he just found out. Mother had never mentioned anything and hid it as the cancer spread. She didn't want chemotherapy she didn't want radiation, she wanted to let things happen naturally as nature intended it. So my mother spend the next year and half between the hospital and hospice. I spent every minute that I could with her, when I wasn't in school I was in her room by her side. I did my homework there and she helped me when she could, I knew she was growing weaker and weaker and I tried to help where I could. Father spent less and less time at the hospice as mom's time grew shorter and shorter._

 _As I spoke with my mother's doctors I found out about wounds that shouldn't have been there, bruises and beatings, apparently there had been remnants of broken bones that healed slightly incorrectly. Father had been_ _ **beating**_ _my mother. The new repulsed me, and yet didn't surprise me. Since my mother collapsed in the store, he had been pretending it never happened, pretending that my mother wasn't ill in the hospitals. Although I was nine, I could hear the rumors that my father was out cheating on other women, again nothing that surprised me. But what_ _ **angered**_ _me was that he stilled visited my mother whispering sweet nothings to her, that she was the only woman for her and that he'd always be there for her._

 _He stated this up until my mother passed away in the Spring I was to turn ten. She always called me her angel, mother could never have any more children, with the cancer, and it made it extremely difficult if not impossible for her to successfully birth anymore children. Something that angered my father. As he was old fashioned he preferred to have a boy to carry on his line. When my mother did pass away he was surprised to find that her fortune she had built up was_ _ **not**_ _in his name, but in my name, I didn't have access to it until I was eighteen. He was furious, he tried to get a lawyer to get things adjusted but there was nothing they could do as the document was legal and was to be honored as my mother's final wish._

 _So he slipped into depression, but he worked his nine to five every day, he worked as a successful plumber, one of the best in the area and quite sought after for his work. He was never not busy or not have a job to do. He made good money and that afforded him the nicer things he had in life. But he also slipped into drinking, not just beer, he slipped into hard liquor. Things that would make him so slobbering drunk that he didn't know sitting from standing. He became more and more drunk and soon it began to take more and more to get him to that feeling of drunkenness that he was so used to. And soon everything I said or did angered him, I contested his decisions by responding to his questions, and soon like my mother, he began to physically abuse me as well._

 _I quickly learned that crying out or begging him to stop only fueled the beatings, fueled his anger to continue. After a while I learned to try to block him out and show no emotion and for a while that did work. Until his alcohol tolerance went up and he began drinking more, then he got angry when I made no emotion and hurt me more and more to make me cry out. Soon there was no happy medium especially as I grew older he began to notice that I was growing up. And that only fueled other lewd fantasies, things that should never happen to anyone._

 _Part of me welcomed this…this end…to this nightmare, and yet…even as I was falling and stared up at the rain in disbelief I couldn't help but wonder if the was the end or the beginning of something better…_

 _Who knows?_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Splitting headache was all that I felt. Peeling my eyes open I winced at the light that hit my eyes. I quickly realized I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Snapping to attention I took in my surroundings and did a mental check of myself. I was in a forest, certainly not in the cul-de-sac of my hometown. The forest I was in was dense, and old from the smell. The trees were tall, thick and young in age. The air was light and crisp, the only kind of air you could find like that was up in the mountains. Vaguely I wondered if my father had found my body and dumped me up in the mountain ranges hoping the fall had killed me. But this wasn't any mountain I was familiar with. Hell I wasn't even sure where I was. Evaluating that I was indeed alone I took a personal inventory of myself. I was dirty that was for certain, the mixture of the rain water from where I fell combined with the dirt and soil from where I was now made me extremely dirty.

My body ached, my back especially, nothing felt broken I thanked my lucky stars for that, except for my ankle, that didn't twinge the way it was supposed to. A few pokes and prods later I determined it was likely broken or at least severely sprained. I looked down at my state of dress…or lack thereof. My tunic dress was torn and shredded and my hair was held loosely by a hair-tie. I had very little to go by where I was at, I didn't even know _where_ I was, or which was north. A bird overhead squawked startled me as I turned my attention to the treetops, but I didn't see the animal that made the sound. A low growl got my attention, turning my attention to my immediate surroundings I saw a large bear. Brown from what I could tell, with the amount of pain I was in, it made everything a little hazy. The bear got closer, and soon it was close enough to take a chomp if it wanted. Instead it bent down and sniffed my hair. It didn't smell as badly as I thought, it had a deep woodsy scent, earthy like mud. He sniffed my hair and my body and my leg, lingering slightly on my leg. I held as still as I possibly could. But the temperature was starting to drop, and I was beginning to get cold.

The bear looked me directly in my eye, definitely not a typical bear behavior. It huffed stepped back and laid down, it's belly towards me. Hesitantly I crept closer, he, allowed it. I was able to ball up right up against him between his front and back paws. It was definitely strange and not normal bear behavior but I wasn't about to question it. His warm body radiated heat and I was beginning to get drowsy. I wasn't sure what part of me but I was certain this bear wasn't about to let anything hurt me while I slept, I snuggled into the bear's side and the bear rumbled in approval and I let sleep overtake me.

"Do you see that Mithrandir?"

"I do have eyes Aragorn,"

Peeking open my eyes I felt the bear rumble in displeasure beneath me. The tension of the bear beneath me I opened my eyes fully and took in my surroundings. It was morning as far as I could tell. The bite of air was harsh against my cold and exposed skin, and despite the bear's best efforts to warm me I could feel the onset of illness in my body. A fever had already started, a ways away I could see two men the first human beings I had seen since I first awoke here. One was older in his sixties I would guess, he wore grey from head to toe. His hat was pointed and long, his hair was cut short to his shoulders and a grey beard was down to the middle of his chest. He wore grey drab robes that was sectioned by a brown cord around his middle.

The second man was maybe in his thirties to forties, his hair was dark brown nearly black, his hair was cut at his chin, there was a scraggly beard on his face, it wasn't very long and it was cut short. He wore a dark grey long-sleeved shirt beneath a brown leather vest. He wore dark pants with a belt around his waist and boots on his feet. He had a sword in its scabbard on his hip hanging on the belt. He looked at the bear and I in wonder.

"It's a girl," the man stated.

"I can see that Aragorn," the old man stated.

Cautiously the pair took a few steps towards the bear and I and the bear growled menacingly and the pair stopped hands raised in surprise.

"We mean no harm," Aragorn said slowly.

The bear growled but relaxed a little, the man, named Aragorn turned his attention to me.

"Are you injured?"

I couldn't speak, my throat parched, but I nodded once. I heard the man curse in a language I was unfamiliar with.

"She needs aid," Gandalf, the old man, said quietly.

The bear whined slightly and then maneuvered himself so he was more or less offering me to him. Reluctant to leave his warmth I cringed back into the bear, but he nudged me forwards towards the two men. Aragorn had taken off his cloak and gently wrapped me in it, covering my body and helping keep the warmth the bear had provided. Gently he put a hand on my forehead.

"She's feverish,"

Gandalf, the old man, grumbled and told Aragorn to move quickly, something about elven medicine. I wanted to ask, but I also had no strength. The last thing I remembered before I succumbed to the darkness was glancing up at Aragorn's face who repeatedly told me I was going to be ok, that I was going to make it.

Waking up this time, was much more pleasant. I was very comfortable, opening my eyes the room was lightly lit, and I was lying in a bed softer than any one I had laid on before. Looking at my body I was wearing a dark blue nightgown. Using my arms I used them to push myself into a sitting position, my leg was wrapped in some hard wrappings. The room was beautiful, designed more in woods and leaf like designs. I then noticed I wasn't alone. Standing on the far end of the room was a man I could only described as elegant. He was tall, maybe 5'9" and slender. His hair was brown, similar to the color of chocolate. He wore a silver circlet on his head. He wore beautiful robes of red, greens, and browns. A gold rope was around his waist separating the robes. He was regal, elegant, things a man from my time would be nervous and 'ashamed' of being seen as. He was stern, that much was certain, he definitely didn't seem like a joking type, nor did he seem one to cross.

"I see you are awake,"

I didn't say anything but he came over and gently pressed his hand against my forehead. Although the fever was gone I was still hot and his hands were cold and felt good on my skin, I closed my eyes against the contact.

"Your fever endures, but your wounds heal." He stated.

Again I didn't answer, he sat in the chair at my bedside, I then noticed the table with a steaming tray of tea…he offered me a cup, I took a drink I wasn't much of a tea person but this was delicious.

"Thank you," I whispered when my voice wasn't so hoarse.

He inclined his head in my direction a sign he had heard me.

"May I ask your name?"

I took another drink.

"Braelyn,"

He looked thoughtful.

"Do you know where you are?"

I shook my head.

"I don't remember much," I responded.

He looked at me and I knew he was analyzing me to see if I was telling the truth.

"You aren't from this time," He said after a while.

I froze slightly but I nodded slowly.

"That is the only thing that makes sense," I mumbled.

He nodded.

"Do you remember anything from your time?" the man asked.

Reluctantly flashbacks entered my mind from my times with my father and I flinched.

"Things I'd rather forget," I whispered.

The man studied me, I felt his very eyes piercing into my soul searching.

"I will not ask you of them today, you are still recovering. However you must understand this is not a usual happening, we need to try to piece together why you are here."

I nodded, not looking at his face.

"I am Lord Elrond, of Riverdale. That is where you are, in Riverdale. You are currently in our house of healing. You'll stay here until you've healed, from there we'll begin to try and figure out _why_ you are here. Let us help you."

I looked up at his face, it didn't sound angry or condescending. It sounded warm and welcoming like a father's. I searched his face and I hoped, I really hoped he'd be more of a father figure than my own.

 _Only time would tell..._


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the lack of update and the time between updates, lots going on personally with a new job and what not so not a lot of time to post updates, but now i'm in the swing of things so i should be able to post more. Please let me know what you think!

 **Chapter Two**

 _"_ _Lord Elrond is becoming soft…he has allowed another human child in our realm."_

 _"_ _Isn't she the wizard's charge?"_

 _"_ _He leaves her and wanders."_

 _These were the rumors that I heard as I roamed the elven halls of Rivendell. I picked up the elven language quickly under Aragorn's tutoring. I grew close to him, he was older than I was, but seemingly the closest in age to my own. He looked out for me taught me right from wrong. When I wasn't being taught by Gandalf the Grey, I could usually be found following Aragorn around._

 _Maybe it was because we were both outsiders, both humans that resided in Rivendell that we flocked together. We were naturally drawn to one another. He soon introduced me Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen. I quickly found out about their secret pining for one another. We bonded quickly as well, she taught me the finer arts of the elven culture. She taught me how to read and write the elven language._

 _"_ _Run that by me again?"_

 _I stared at the Grey Wizard, looking to Lord Elrond as if it was some big prank._

 _"_ _You are a skin changer, a shifter if you will. The first in an age."_

 _I remember the day the Grey Wizard was dropping that lovely tidbit on me a few weeks after arriving in Rivendell. Apparently when he hadn't been teaching me and left on several weeks on end he had been leaving to gather information, and the information he found confirmed his suspicions. At first I had thought it a messed up joke to play on me especially when I had no idea of this world or it's workings. Eventually I had learned enough from Gandalf where I HAD changed into a raccoon, I had been scared beyond belief._

 _Despite the fear, despite the surprise, I had never felt more a sense of freedom._

 _Soon on top of the elven lessons, etiquette and weapons training, I had magical lessons with the Grey Wizard. It was early mornings and late nights. Most nights I crawled into my bed completely exhausted, but never had I felt more at home or more ease. Not even in my own time…._


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 _T_ _ **wo years to the Day I Arrived**_

It was so quiet and peaceful, then again the glen I was in was hidden and secluded from the halls of Rivendell, off the beaten path if you will. A little river ran through the glen and butterflies and bees buzzed about the flowers. Every now and then various animals came to drink from the river. Some would come to greet me, like the honey badger on my lap. Others, like the deer and fawn would acknowledge my presence and move on.

I currently lay on a sunny patch of grass on my back, enjoying the sunny and warm weather. My brown trousers were warmed by the sun and the badger that law across my legs and lap. My tunic was green and maroon, the told melded me well into the grass and hid me in my surroundings. My curly hair was unbound for once, as normally it was bound up and out of my face. It too was warmed by the sun. My boots lay on the ground nearby, my socks unceremoniously shoved in them. It was a lazy day today, no lessons with Aragorn nor Arwen or Gandalf for that matter. It was a rare occurrence and I wanted to be sure I spent it outside in the sun, in nature, where I felt most at home.

Tamlen, was a friend of mine, young by elf standards but still by far older than I was, he was taller than me standing at about 5' 8", brown hair long and skin fair. His eyes were green and curious. He was a hunter, he was one of my oldest friends. Since the beginning he had been accepting and kind to me despite my status as Lord Elrond's ward, Gandalf's apprentice, and the newest human in Rivendell. He had somehow found out that I had the day free and had been searching for me the moment he heard I was about. Luckily having being trained by both Gandalf and Aragorn had its merits and I managed to quickly and quietly make my exit from the elven halls. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed Tamlen's presence but there was times he was over exuberant, even for me.

I signed contentedly as the soft breeze blew by caressing my hair and skin. It was abnormally warm and I was enjoying every second of it.

"How long do you plan on watching me?"

I heard a chuckle in response, upon opening my eyes I was graced with Lord Elrond's figure leaning casually against a bolder nearby to me.

"I thought you to be doing something on one of your rare days off, not lazing about."

I closed my eyes and smiled softly.

"I AM doing something on my day off. Relaxing, enjoying being outdoors. Not cooped up in a classroom or dungeon reading scrolls or practicing etiquette."

Lord Elrond did not respond but I could feel him looking around the glen.

"This place used to be dead and void of any life. Your presence to Rivendell has been most fruitful." He said softly after a few moments.

It was true, when I arrived, this place was dark and the land tainted. Grass refused to grow, the water was sickening, the animals wouldn't come here. Apparently along with my shifting powers, we had discovered I also had the unique ability to purify. Sadly, the person I could truly learn more of this power from was Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien. However, Lorien elves were hardly tolerant of humans, they were highly looked down upon there. So much of what I had learned was trial and error on my own or what I had been able to find in tomes and scrolls.

"I am certain you didn't track me down just to comment on how I spend my days off."

I saw a small smile grace Lord Elrond's face. Over the years we had become quite close, and even more or less adopted me as his ward. No longer was I the strange human of Rivendell, I was now the ward of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. A heavy title to live up to.

"We both know if you truly wished to not be found, you could easily disappear."

I nodded in agreement. It was true enough. There were few in this realm who knew me well enough to be able to track me.

"So what has you worried?"

Lord Elrond usually was so calm and collected, the elf breathed the air of calm and collected. However today both his body and posture were ridged and tensed. His face had both concern and worry etched into it.

"We've received a letter and request from King Thranduil,"

I frowned slightly looking up at the clouds that I could see from the glen.

"The King of Mirkwood, what does he want?"

"Several things naturally, some of which involve you."

That had my attention.

"What does the elven king want from me?"

This is where Lord Elrond looked both serious and concerned.

"Thranduil must have heard about some of your abilities, word travels, he is interested in meeting you. To have proof of what you can do, to see for himself."

A growl reverberated in my chest.

"I'm not some performing animal," I bit out.

Lord Elrond inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I did tell him as much, and as you know the Mirkwood elves are not as tolerant as we are here in Rivendell for humans. You are the first proclaimed shifter in more than an Age, and human. A rare occurrence and event, the various races are curious." Lord Elrond explained.

I shook my head partly to clear it and partly angry and disgusted.

"Again, I am not some kept performing animal to be trounced around Middle Earth for the free races to gaze upon."

"He has requested you and Mithrandir to be his guest for a time. In return, you both will have full access to his libraries and you will be tutored in weaponry."

I paused, Mirkwood was known for its vast libraries, the knowledge there would be invaluable for both Gandalf and I. As for the tutoring in weaponry I did very much want to improve. We found out I had little aptitude for longswords and shields. Swords weren't my friends, daggers I could handle and throwing knives I excelled at. Apparently I had an affinity for the bow. I had broken several records in Rivendell and still held most of them to this day.

"The offer is tempting, who would be tutoring me?"

"The elven prince, King Thranduil's son, Legolas,"

I snorted, Lord Elrond looked at me expectantly.

"The prince will not teach me. He loathes me."

"You have met before?"

I nodded, rubbing the badger's head absently. His purring calmed me.

"At the spring salon you hosted last year, he was a part of the protection detail for the silk caravans. He was less than pleased with me, even with Aragorn vouching for me."

"The elven prince does not know of Aragorn's heritage, so his words mean little to him," Elrond commented.

"He told me to my face that I was trash. The prince will not teach me." I argued.

Lord Elrond seemed concerned.

"I will relay this information to King Thranduil, however his offer still stands, I doubt Mithrandir will pass upon this opportunity." Lord Elrond said honestly.

I nodded, I had heard from several other elves, that it was rare to have Thranduil invite anyone into his domain. Especially non-elven.

"When do we leave?" I asked, resigned to the fact it will happen, with or without my approval.

"Next week, you would do well to get started on packing for your departure now so Gandalf does not have to wait."

I nodded, then starred out into the glen thinking.

"Perhaps you'll be able to spread some light into that dark place."

Elrond then left the glen for me to ponder his words. I couldn't determine if he meant Mirkwood or its residents.


	6. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Argh this chapter gave me issues trying to get the way i wanted.Please let me know what you all think, I'm not feeling like you like this story, it's slow i know, but it's picking up i promise!

 **Chapter Four**

We did end up leaving the same day Gandalf returned. Which did surprise me as normally the old wizard liked a day or two to relax, but from what Gandalf had said it wouldn't do at all to have the Mirkwood King wait on us further. We were given two horses, Gandalf's was a brown stocky quarter horse, strong enough to hold the wizards weight and items. I was given a dapple grey and white horse, slender but had a powerful body. The journey, despite staying off the main roads, we made very good time. There was no bad weather, bandits, or any errant horses or mishaps.

We made it to the outskirts of Mirkwood at night, and in the darkness I could feel the heaviness of the evil and sickness. It was oppressive and infected with a sickness. It my stomach churn and my heart ache. This place was no doubt beautiful in it's prime. We were met in the woods, about a mile in by a few members of the guard and none other than the prince himself. He smiled welcoming at Mithrandir, most did upon the visitation of a wizard, but his face fell when he noticed me.

"Mithrandir, always good to see you. Although I wish you were in better company." He said smoothly.

I heard a few chuckles from the guards, his distaste for me was tastefully hidden but known. Thank to my last two years living among a race that talked behind my back, I had created a face, a mask, to hide my emotions. Gandalf bowed his head in respect to the elven prince but you could see the disappointment of the comment, reflected there.

"Always good to be welcomed into the halls of Mirkwood," Gandalf said in greeting.

"You have made good time, we were not expecting you until next week," The prince stated gesturing to Gandalf's horse.

Gandalf nodded.

"Even off the main road, we were blessed with good travel."

Gandalf dismounted his horse and an elf came up and took his horse. The guards had the bows trained on me still, so I made no movement to dismount my own. Gandalf looked at me confused, and I kept my eyes squarely fixed on the elven prince, watching his face carefully.

"We received word of your arrival but not that of your…guest." Legolas said calmly.

"Lord Thranduil is expecting us both," Gandalf argued.

The elven prince looked at the wizard and I chuckled once without humor. I dismounted my horse, ignoring the arrows pointed in my direction. I set my pack in the saddle I had previously occupied, whispering sweet things to the horse.

"Gandalf, would you see to it that Mizuki is well taken care of?" I asked.

"This is most unkind, I am accepted into Mirkwood with open arms, but my apprentice, whom was invited by your King, is disallowed?" Gandalf asked.

Legolas placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head in apology.

"I do apologize Mithrandir, but those are our rules."

Gandalf looked furious and was about to open his mouth further.

"Gandalf," I said quietly.

He looked at me.

"It is alright, I will be fine."

Gandalf looked concerned but he nodded and followed the envoy of elves deeper in to Mirkwood. Once Gandalf was out of earshot the elven prince turned his icy gaze upon me, his eyes cold and condescending.

"There are few people that can survive the Mirkwood, let alone at night. You won't last."

I smiled, letting the animal souls in me to the surface slightly.

"Then it is a very good thing that I am not entirely human…"

With a respectful tip of my head I turned around and wandered off into the woods, searching for a suitable place to hole up for the night. Entirely aware of the icy blue eyes on my back.

 _ **…. The Following Morning…..**_

"My sincerest apologies Mithrandir, the guards were informed of both of your arrival. There must have been a miscommunication." Thranduil apologized.

Legolas stood beside his father dressed in a powder blue tunic lined in gold and silver with brown trousers, black boots, and a silver branch-like circlet on his brow. He seemed very unapologetic about the actions of the previous night.

"Your apprentice was overconfident in her abilities to survive a night in the woods, especially the unknown. She was unarmed, foolish, we found shreds of clothing upon a patrol this morning, matching the ones she wore,"

Currently Gandalf, the elven King, and prince were seated in a glen that opened to the forest. They had a feast prepared of breads, cheeses and fruit. The old wizard shook his head and looked into the woods behind the prince and had an amused smile upon his lips.

"Overconfident? No, I think not. Your mistake my young prince, is underestimating her."

A twig snapping caught the attention of both the king and the prince, they were dumbstruck by what they saw. Into the glen came a wolf, large by normal standards. Standing at the waist of the elven prince if one had to measure. It's pelt was a luxurious milky brown color, almost like chocolate. It's eyes were most peculiar though, a blue green hue with flecks of gold. They reflected human intelligence but the animal spirit was ever lurking, Legolas was having difficulty separating where the animal ended and the human began. The thought had his heartbeat quicken.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The brown wolf occupied the cushion beside the Grey Wizard who was now quite enjoying the shell-shocked faces of the two elven royalty. It took a lot to make both silent and in awe. The wolf itself was staring steadily back at the two elven men.

 ** _…_** ** _Braelyn's POV…_**

I gazed unabashedly at the elven king, something I would have never done in my human form, I supposed the animal spirits in me gave me a confidence I never knew I had. The elven king was interesting to look at. He was tall for elf, taller than Lord Elrond for sure, his hair was platinum blonde as his sons, his eyes were blue and clear like icy. His aura smelled of some magic, something to hide, from what I read on the elven king it was likely cosmetic. He was burned by dragon fire, something not easily healed. He wore robes of red and gold, royalty color, his face was blank but his eyes gave away many emotions. Shock, awe, curiosity. He looked in my eyes and I held his stare unwaveringly. A challenge to most males, but his was curious and slightly surprised. In the end it was he who looked away, something that made the animal spirit in me preen.

The elven prince looked much different as well, he shared his father's platinum blonde hair and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. His chin held a stubbornness in it that could only be read as defiance. He seemed like one to rebel. I was very aware on how his heartbeat picked up when he looked at me, the scents in the air told me trepidation and uncertainty. I did warn him I wasn't entirely human.

"This is fascinating. I was skeptical of the rumors, but have a shifter in our Age…"Lord Thranduil said quietly.

"How do we know this is not some wizard's trick?" Legolas said stiffly.

The elven King turned his icy stare on his son, his son held his gaze but was uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Do you think I so easily fooled, my son? No, there is no magic that could replicate the amount of spirit magic brimming from her."

Legolas scoffed.

"She is human," Legolas argued.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, this old argument again.

"Nay," Gandalf said suddenly.

Both elven royalty had their eyes on the grey wizard, expectantly. Gandalf wore an amused smile upon his face.

"She is more animal than she is human," Gandalf contradicted.

I felt the stare of the elven prince, but ignored him, keeping my eyes on the elven king. He fascinated me. After a brief moment of silence, the King spoke.

"You will be tutoring her while she is our guest,"

Legolas turned to look at his father as if he had sprouted two deformed frog heads, his eyes were dark and stormy.

"What was that?"

King Thranduil looked at his son, there was some amusement behind his blank stare.

"You will tutor her while she remains a guest in our home. Sword-play, hand-to-hand, archery..."

"I heard you father, why can't the other instructors teach the human? Why me?" Legolas bit out.

I felt my ears twitch at being called human, I had name, the very least the elven prince could use it.

"Lady Braelyn is our guest and ward of Lord Elrond. She will be treated with kindness and respect. You will be tutoring her because that is what decreed." Thranduil said firmly.

I could see Legolas grow more and more frustrated with each passing moment, his jaw was tense and his eyes stormy.

"I will not babysit her like some petulant child, get one of the other instructors to do it. I refuse."

With that statement Legolas fled from the room, Lord Thranduil sighed and shook his head.

"I apologize for Legolas's behavior, his views on the human race leave much to be desired. I am hoping some time with you will change his mind."

"Only time can have a say in this matter," Gandalf stated.

King Thranduil nodded.

"I have a room set up for you down the hall from Mithrandir's. Your things are already there and put away. Feel free to use today to relax and familiarize yourself with my kingdom." Lord Thranduil stated.

"We thank you for your hospitality," Gandalf said graciously.

His icy stare pierced the both of us.

"Do not thank me yet. As you know many of my people do not care for humans, even for those considered guests of my house. This will not be an easy stay for either of you."

I considered that words, my entire life was spent throwing me curveballs. My stay here in Mirkwood would be no different.


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

After dinner I had decided to stumble up on my room, needless to say a wizard accompanied by a large brown wolf caused many elves to stare. We made an odd duo. My room, as promised was down the hall from Mithrandir's. It was very nice and open, the rear of the room opened out to the woods. This actually worked in my favor, despite what their thoughts were when assigning the room to me. It would make it easier to shift and run when I needed to. No doubt there were going to be moments when I needed to shift and run off excess energy or emotions. The room was decorated sparsely but it worked. Upon a platform was a large bed, it certainly looked squishy and comfortable. The sheets were a pale purple and the comforter on top was a powder-like lavender. The frame was silver metal twisted and turned to look like tree branches holding up a thin canopy of green.

The bedside table was a matching metal table, with thin glass upon the top, a candle in a silver holder was at the middle. Across the room near the door was a dark wooded armoire, no doubt filled with the clothes I had brought. There was a separate enclosed room that had a bathroom, complete with a filled bath with steaming water. It smelled heavenly of honeysuckle and vanilla. I wasted no time climbing in to the bath, eager to remove the gunk and grime from the journey. I had shifted into my human form under the water and popped out of the tub covered with the milky water I scrubbed my hair and body until my head hurt and my body was pink from scrubbing. I was then aware I had an audience.

"You don't need to hide, I won't harm you."

I could see at the door a young elven maiden, her hair was a dusty blonde, a slightly curled at the ends, it was pulled into a braided ponytail. Her eyes were green with golden flecks in them, they were pretty and enchanting. She wore a simple white tunic top and brown dress over that, a signal she was a lower-level hand maiden. She was timid and frightened judging by her actions and the way she carried herself. Pulling the drain from the tub, the water gently went down the hill and into the clearing that opened into the woods. I jumped back behind a screen where I found a towel, underclothes, and a blue shirt and brown breeches. Once I was dressed I came out from behind the screen and began toweling my hair, I turned my gaze on the timid woman.

"I don't mean to frighten you," I said sheepishly sitting on my bed.

Slowly she crept from the doorway and stood before me, with her in the light I noticed the light dusting of freckles and she had a little bit of disappointment in her eyes.

"Not what you expected?" I asked a little amused.

She wore her expressions on her face, she noticed I was speaking to her and she blushed that crept to the tips of her ears.

"I do not mean to be rude by staring milady, but you aren't what I expected…"She said softly.

I couldn't help but notice that she was standing right in front of me but her eyes were curious and she stood just out of arms reach. I smiled softly at her.

"What did you expect?"

She looked almost sheepish as she looked at her feet.

"Only what the other maids say, but you aren't like anything they said."

I smiled brightly.

"I promise, I will not harm you. I'm mostly animal, but I am still human. My name is Braelyn, Rae for short."

She blinked in surprise, I don't think she expected me to be so friendly or kind. It made me wonder what sort of lies and tales they spouted and filled her head with.

"My name is Lillie milady, I'll be take care of you and your items while you remain a guest here."

"Just Rae or Braelyn is fine, milady makes me feel older than I am. I am in your care Ms. Lillie, do you have any questions for me?" I asked.

She paused, she seemed quite lost, and she sank on the bed beside me looking lost and a little nervous.

"Forgive me…this is all new to me. I've never been assigned to anyone before. Much less…" She trailed off.

"Much less someone like me, I understand. To be honest this is the first time anyone has been assigned to me, it's new to me as well. It'll be a learning experience."

"You had no one to look after you in Rivendell?"

I shook my head.

"I did most of the things on my own, it was something I was used to. No one wanted anything to do with me due to my…circumstances." I said.

"Do you need anything special?"

We spent most of the time talking with one another. I learned she was an outcast like myself amongst the other maids. Normally maids came into King Thranduil's service at requests. Mother's trained their daughters from birth to become royalty maids. Lillie's parents sold her off into Lord Thranduil's service to pay off a debt that they had. Normally he wouldn't accept that sort of thing, but they owed a substantial debt and they wouldn't be able to pay it back any other way. Due to her shy and timid nature, she didn't make friends easily, and it made her unpopular with guests. She usually spent most of her days before her pledge to me cleaning up rooms after the guests have left for the day. She was fun to speak to once she's loosened up and gotten comfortable.

She seemed eager to learn about me and my habits, rather than be appalled at some of the scenarios I had played for her, she took notes and asked questions. Aside from my from my pseudo-family in Rivendell she had been the only person truly interested in me as a person and didn't bat an eye on what I was. She eventually had to leave to help with dinner the daily chores but she seemed more comfortable around me. That I believe was a victory in and of itself.

From my room down the hall I was able to hear Gandalf muttering and rustling papers. Frequently I'd hear the thump of a tome hitting the floor. He was likely looking over tomes and scrolls from the library, likely taking full advantage of the offer to use it. Vaguely I wondered when he slept or relaxed. But I knew one the old wizard had something on his mind, there was very little that could be done to dissuade him.

I could feel someone's gaze on me, I was fairly certain I knew who it was, but ultimately decided to ignore it. The breeze carried over the scent confirming what I already knew. I wasn't in the mood to play into the prince's game. No likely he would make life difficult in my coming days following my stay. But I was here to learn with or without his help.

I was slowly beginning to realize what Lord Elrond meant about bringing light into this place. It was about as cheery as a graveyard. Although King Thranduil kept his face carefully controlled and blank, there was a deep lingering sadness and hurt in his aura. It was something the elven princeling shared with his father. I wondered if it had to do with King Thranduil's wife and Legolas's mother.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 _Several Hours Later In The Library…._

To be expected, the rumors, stares and sneers were rampant when I finally decided to venture from my room. Keeping my head held high and my sense sharp, I weaved my way through the halls and eventually found the library. It was warm and familiar being surrounded by the musty book smell, and the piled and shelves upon shelves of books. Although the old elf managing the library gave me a strange look she didn't say anything as I looked through the piles and shelves of books and gathered several and set off in search of somewhere to read. I eventually found a secluded corner on the second floor, in the corner. I jumped into the books, becoming lost in the words and pages.

"They tell me you've been holed up here for some time."

Looking up from the book I was currently engrossed in I locked eyes with the that of the elven King. I felt my face flush, though he hadn't startled me I hadn't been expecting an audience with the kind, I wore a simple blue shirt and breeches, a very casual look.

"Something I share with my mentor, we both get engrossed in our books."

He looked at me, his eyes searching mine before studying the pile of books that lay on my right; the ones I had completed reading. Many of them were the ones on the history of the Mirkwood.

"You have been busy."

I nodded slowly, looking at the cover on the book I currently have on my lap.

"I enjoy learning."

He sat in a chair across from me, his icy blue eyes studying my face. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Lord Elrond tells me you are not from our time here,"

I couldn't help but flinch at the mention of my own time. I hadn't really thought of _that_ place for quite some time, the memories were not pleasant.

"It causes you pain to talk about your past?" King Thranduil asked genuinely curious.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"The past hurts…I do not remember much of my own time. Mithrandir believes it's because the more of the time I spend here, the more I forget of my own time." I said slowly.

I saw Thranduil's eyes watching me carefully, searching.

"It does cause you pain and sadness."

I swallowed nervously.

"My father…he is not a kind man."

His eyes snapped to my own, questioning. Carefully I set the book I had been reading down beside me, and rolled up the sleeves to my shirt, and held my arms out palms up for him to see. To the normal human vision they wouldn't see much, but I knew he'd be able to see the scars littering the surface of my skin, some deeper than others. King Thranduil's eyes that were normally icy and blue were now dark and stormy.

"They do not end there, do they?" He murmured turning my hands over looking at the scars.

I shook my head.

"They cover most of my body," I said in barely a whisper.

King Thranduil closed his eyes, I noticed his hands clenched, knuckles white.

"What sort of man lays their hand on their own child?"

I swallowed, or try tried to, the lump was thick in my throat.

"The kind sick with grief and turned to spirits,"

He shook his head.

"No man should ever lay a hand on a woman or child."

I snorted.

"My father is a coward."

King Thranduil raised his eyebrows. I smiled sadly.

"I lost my mother to an illness that was too far in her body for any sort of treatment. And the treatment would likely have made her sicker. While I was at her bedside watching her slowly leave us, he was out with other women. What made it worse was that he would come and lie to her face."

He didn't respond.

"He didn't deserve her, he hit her, and still, she stay with him. I don't know why, she had to have known."

King Thranduil's eyes softened. His voice was a little rougher with emotion when he spoke next.

"Often times, love makes you blind to all else. The heart wants what it wants."

I pondered that, and with a light touch to my shoulder, he left the room. Leaving me with the books at my side and my thoughts in my mind.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

True to his word, the elven prince was not there to tutor me the following morning. From what I understood, the prince should have met me near the ranges to show him what I could do. I was there for nearly an hour before I decided to head a secluded range a bit further away. It was empty and there hadn't been any one there for a long time. Stringing my bow I admired it and remembered when Arwen had given it to me on my birthday. It was made of grey/brown elder tree wood, and cedar designs were lain into it of vines and leaves. I seldom used it to be honest, preferring hand-to-hand combat as an animal. It provided me more control. But that didn't mean I didn't know how to use it, care for it or make my own arrows, that was the first thing I learned before learning to shoot it.

I wasn't sure how long I was out on that range. I would fire arrows out at the bullseye, gather the arrows I had used, inspect them, fix those that were broken, and repeated the same cycle. I could have been out there for hours.

"You shoot very well,"

I looked up from the arrow I had currently been fixing. The voice belonged to an elf, he stood a little taller than what I believed the elven prince would have been. His hair was long and platinum blonde. His eyes were icy blue much like the prince and the King's. He was well dressed, donning a maroon tunic with intricate gold stitching, brown breeches and black boots. His hair was braided to the tips in a small section by his ears, it gently pulled into a ponytail held by a leather band. He had a regal air about him, but I hadn't see him since I had arrived in the elven kingdom. He seemed just as curious about me as I was about him.

"I am being rude, I apologize. I am Luthias, King Thranduil's elder born." He said bowing slightly.

His voice was warm and caring, a switch from the welcome I had initially received thus far. I hadn't been away King Thranduil had other children.

"I am Braelyn, Gandalf's apprentice." I introduced awkwardly.

He smiled kindly and leaned against a boulder nearby.

"I have heard much about your arrival. Apparently my younger brother created quite a stir,"

"He's not overly fond of what I am," I stated dryly.

"A shifter?" Luthias asked.

I strung my bow and released an arrow, moments later it hit the bullseye solidly with a thud.

"Human,"

Luthias's eyes softened.

"His distaste for humans should not be inflicted upon you," He said shaking his head.

I snorted softly and knocked and released another arrow.

"Apparently he hadn't been on the receiving end of that lecture,"

He remained silent as I embedded several more arrows into the bullseye in a tight bunch.

"I don't remember seeing you when I arrived," I mentioned.

He smiled softly at my comment.

"I was not here, I have just returned from travels elsewhere."

I nodded, it made sense. I traveled to the bullseye and pulled out the arrows carefully one by one.

"Infecting everyone you can with your presence?"

I closed my eyes against the jab at me, I chose not to respond. Although his words did hurt, I didn't want to give the satisfaction that it affected me.

"Legolas that was unkind," Luthias chided.

"Why are you defending the human?"

Luthias stood so he stood taller than Legolas.

"I defend her Legolas, because she is a guest in our home and deserves respect." Luthias responded.

I could tell by the tightness in his voice that he was upset with his younger brother. His behavior was that of a spoiled brat not getting his way. Once I gathered my arrows from the bullseye I made certain they were still useable before depositing them into my quiver, and begun gathering my things.

"You need not leave Lady Braelyn," Luthias stated.

I bowed slightly grateful for the offer.

"Thank you, but it seems I'm no longer welcome, and I would rather avoid any issues."

Before either of the princes could respond I left the range and returned to my room. It was nearly lunch time so Lillie would likely be working in the kitchens by now. Luthias was interesting, I hadn't been aware King Thranduil had any other children. Rather than wallow in my room, I returned to the library. I gathered the books I wished to read and returned to my nook in the corner and proceeded to get lost in the pages and words of the author. 

**Author's Note:** I know in the other books they never really mention if King Thranduil had other children, but for the sake of the story, he does and Luthias is the elder born. Please let me know what you guys think of the story with a review, not too sure if people like it or not. I know it's slow but things will be picking up soon I promise.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The months flew by, and the youngest of the elven princes was no closer to training me than before. Gandalf was off traveling more and more frequently so I had more and more time off, by now the librarian knew me by name and even held books for me that I was interested in. I had made a good dent in the amount of the elven lore I had read in the Mirkwood library. Eventually King Thranduil assigned me to patrol duty under Prince Luthias. Luthias kept an eye on me, but was more than willing to give me breathing room with my abilities. It was his confidence in my abilities and his trust that slowly got his patrol team to trust me as well. Soon we were all tightly knit like a family and many of my troupe defending me against the terrible name calling and whispers that echoed throughout the halls of Mirkwood.

Whatever experiment the King was playing at, it was working, my presence in the dark dreary halls of Mirkwood was slowly allowing the light in. I had been using my purifying powers with good success throughout Mirkwood, now most of the patrol stops were purified and safe and void of any evil. Something all of the patrolmen were grateful for, before they were unable to stop without getting attacked, and the amount of casualties were cut by nearly 90%. Prince Luthias's troupe moral was some of the highest in Mirkwood, and their casualties since I joined were next to none. The only time there were casualties was when someone was being overconfident and was trying to show off.

Lillie and I grew closer as well, she joked around with me now, and she had a wonderful sense of humor. I also realized that she had an amazing talent for sewing. She had created me several sets of clothes that were loose yet stylish and would be fitting for around Mirkwood. She was also in the process of creating a dress for me for Yuletide, a big even in Mirkwood, with several visiting dignitaries and I had heard that even Lord Elrond was invited to attend. No doubt wanted to check up on me and my progress here. That was months away but even still my nerves jittered when I thought about it. My progress as a shifter had grown by leaps and bounds and Gandalf had little to tutor me in, the rest was all self-exploration and self-taught as I experimented with different forms. Instead he began teaching me in different tonics, potions and a few spells.

I had just changed into a dark green top with golden leaves and vines faded into it (one of Lillie's creations) with gold stitching at the ends of the sleeves and the end of the shirt, a leather braided cord with leaves on the ends was threated through the chest where my head was and ended in the back with a round cut out in the back with the ends of the cord hanging, brown breeches and dark brown boots adorned my feet.

Lillie had finally gotten close enough to me where she insisted on doing my hair. She was working on my hair in a loose clip, my hair in ringlets in different pieces and curled away from my face. She was an artist and I couldn't wait with what she would come up with. A knock at the door, and an order from Lillie to remain where I was as she tended to the door. It was Luthias, as she scurried back to return to my hair.

"You look very pretty," He commented.

I smiled, and gestured to the small girl behind me.

"All her doing, she works miracles."

Luthias tipped his head in her direction as a thanks, I could feel her squeak and hear her heartbeat pick up. She was pleased by his acknowledgement.

"This isn't a social visit I take it?" I asked distracting the elven prince.

Luthias smiled and sat in the chair across from my own, taking in my room and smiling with amusement at the two foxes that were curled up in the middle of my bedspread. He had quickly learned that my bedroll was more often than not my own. Not when one of the troupe members got chased by an angry badger, no one but him dared to attempt to wake me.

"I am afraid not, father sent for me to fetch you."

I frowned.

"I'm not in trouble am I?"

Luthias shook his head.

"I do not believe so, my reports and the troupe's reports have been nothing but good news."

Still, for the King to send the eldest son to fetch me, it had to be important. I felt a pin my hair to hold my hair in place and a pat on the back. Using a mirror I was able to see the back.

"As always you're a life saver!" I said hugging the small elven girl.

She blushed but squeezed be back, turning to Luthias he escorted me out of my room and down the hall.

"You and your lady's maid seem close," He commented.

I smiled.

"She's super sweet, if only people would give her a chance, she has so much to prove," I stated.

She seems like a kind girl, I gestured to my shirt.

"She made this, she's very talented."

His eyebrows rose as he took in the shirt.

"The craftsmanship is remarkable, she is very talented."

We arrived outside of King Thranduil's chambers and gestured for me to go inside. I realized he was not permitted to go in so I entered the chamber. King Thranduil was in his sitting room, his hair was down, no crown upon his brow, which was made him seem slightly more approachable. He wore a robe of royal purple and gold stitching was in the sleeves and hem of the shirt. His trousers black and royal purple slip on shoes adorned his feet. The fireplace was roaring nearby, I stood back, he seemed deep in thought. Eventually he motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him. He looked slightly troubled, his face more readable than it normally was.

There were the makings of tea on the table to the right side of us, rather than wait for him to speak I began making the lavender and mint tea I knew helped me relax. Once it was warm and ready I passed him a cup. He looked at me, slightly surprised.

"You look like you could relax." I said softly.

He took a drink and looked surprised on the taste and continued to drink until I saw him physically relax.

"Who taught you to make tea?"

I smiled softly.

"I've always known, Lady Arwen helped me refine it I suppose. But that tea was one I used to make my mother. She liked honey sticks in it as a stirrer but it tastes good without it too." I said.

He nodded the silence was a comfortable one but I was curious as to my reason here.

"I have received good reports from both Luthias and the troupe. I was not aware that the two of you had met previously." He said causally.

"We had, on the range, it was the day Legolas should have started tutoring me…"

King Thranduil looked at me sharply over the top of his cup.

"He has not been?"

I swallowed nervous and shook my head. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble, but apparently things were going to change with that. King Thranduil sighed drinking more of the tea and setting on the side of his table I noticed it was gone and held up the kettle. He held up his hand and shook his head.

"No, thank you. It is delicious and I'll have forgotten while I have brought you here with more distractions."

I blushed at the comment. He had a faraway look in his eyes again.

"I will speak with Legolas about the lack of training, he gave me the impression the tutoring had started."

"I do not wish to stir up trouble." I mumbled.

"You are not. You simply told me what is, it is he who is stirring up trouble. Regardless, that is not why I called out you here."

I pulled a small box on to his lap, the box was a light maple, with intricate designs of dear and flowers carved in to the top. He ran a hand over the top, his eyes far away in memories. Whatever lay in the box held significant meaning for the elven king. He told me to close my eyes and I did so, I heard light clinking of stones and something cold touch my collar. He told me to open them and when I did I was knocked speechless. Upon my neck was a set of diamond-like moonstones set in silver, the chain was intricately designed around the stones like leaves and branches. It was gorgeous.

"It was my wife's. She was killed by collaboration between humans and the orcs of Gundabad, Legolas and Luthias were still young. Legolas took it the hardest."

He said softly, he still had that faraway look.

"No wonder he loathes what I am," I whispered.

"Luthias and I have tried to talk him through it or speak to him of it, but he will not be swayed." Thranduil stated.

He looked up at a painting on the mantel. I stood and looked at the painting. It was old, but it was well preserved, a gorgeous elven woman was depicted. Her hair was golden yellow, and her eyes were a stormy blue, she just looked regal and kind. She seemed like a sweet woman.

"She's gorgeous," I murmured.

I could almost hear the smile King Thranduil's voice.

"She was the light of my life, she brought so much joy into this dark and diseased place. When she left, I think she took a piece of all of us with her. The Mirkwood just didn't retain any of the light anymore."

He stood also looking at the picture of her.

"You miss her terribly," I commented.

I felt his eyes on me but I didn't look at him, I was remembering my own mother.

"Both you and the princes do, I can see it more so in yourself and Legolas, you have a, forgive me…brokenness about your aura. It grieves. Something you two share. I recognize it in you, because…"I trailed off.

"You see it in yourself," He added.

I nodded.

"I presented that to her when we first courted, when I mentioned how much she lit up the room she just smiled and said that couldn't be true. She wore it every day, when she was killed it was a miracle we managed to retrieve them both. Most of the time the Orcs take the pretty things away and leave the bodies, but I believe the stone's light attributes may have helped. I've kept them in the box, hoping I'd find someone who I might trust to protect them for me." He said.

I blinked in surprise, he wanted _me_ to protect the jewels.

"Are you sure you want me?"

He nodded.

"Wouldn't the Guard Captain be better suited?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You are the best suited, the Guard Captain is too obvious a candidate and no one would suspect a human, especially with my reputation of dislike of non-elven races in my kingdom. You've earned my trust, the trust of my eldest son, even the maid seem to like you. Lirael in the Library speaks highly of you and she does not care for many people."

I was at a loss of words, it was a very high honor. I tipped my head.

"I will do my best and protect them with my life." I mumbled after a few moment.

"I do not doubt it. Gandalf has already placed enchantments on them, the latch will not come undone, they are to remain on you, they will not rust, they will not present themselves to those not worthy." He mentioned.

I nodded.

"Know this, if either of my sons chose a worthy enough bride, the jewels will go to the bride in question, do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded.

"They're an heirloom,"

He nodded. He returned to his seat.

"How are you enjoying my kingdom?" He asked.

I slowly sank into my own seat sort of overwhelmed with emotions, but I managed to knock it down.

"It's slowly becoming lighter, the air isn't quite as heavy as it used to be," I said slowly.

I was aware of King Thranduil's gaze upon my face.

"It is true, the sickness has released a bit of its hold upon the Mirkwood. Surprising but not displeasing. My patrols state the guard posts are clean and pure. I thank you for that, the troops moral seem to have improved when they're assigned patrol duty." King Thranduil stated.

I tipped my head.

"Your purifying powers have improved since you've arrived, you have no tutor…how are you improving?" He asked curious.

"Trial and error to be honest. The reason I read so much is because I'm learning. I read about Mirkwood first to see what caused the sickness and how the sickness interactions with what and just go with what I feel would be best suited. It seems to be working."

"Following your heart?"

I nodded.

"Or my gut, my mother used to say, if it doesn't feel right, don't do it. Stand up for what you believe in."

I smiled at the memory, it was something that she had told me while she gardened.

"Your mother sounded like a wonderful woman,"

I nodded.

"She was, she would have loved it here in this time," I mentioned.

"Oh?"

I smiled.

"She was a free spirit, she enjoyed learning new things, and she did things the 'old way'. She had such a green thumb she loved to plant things and cook. Some of my fondest memories are of my mom cooking or helping her in the garden. She was a gentle soul," I said smiling.

"You seem so much more relaxed talking about her,"

"I looked up to her, she was type of woman I aspire to be. I wonder if it wasn't her doing sending me here, maybe she knew I was needed here."

King Thranduil looked at me curiously but nodded, it was an odd thought but I wouldn't discount it. We spoke for a long time, about various things, he was an easy man to talk to when he was relaxed and not surrounded by people looking to him for direction. He sent me on my way well into the afternoon, but not before making another kettle of the lavender mint tea.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Over the course of the next few month, I had the jewels around my neck and only ones privy to this information was myself, Gandalf, and of course, the King. With the jewels around my neck I felt lighter and more high-spirited, I vaguely wondered if a person's personality could be channeled into such objects to make the wearer feel what they used to be wearing. My troupe was doing well in patrols and our numbers were no longer dwindling, my training with Gandalf was doing well and even my relationship with Lillie seemed to be improving. Things were going well, well at least on my end

 ** _Meanwhile elsewhere…._**

"You cannot be serious."

The youngest elven princeling looked upon his father in disbelief, surely he had heard his father incorrectly. Both Legolas and Luthias were called into their father's chambers and Luthias had occupied the large cushy chair across from his father while Legolas stood. The King looked upon his youngest son's face with a blank expression, his face revealing nothing.

"Oh I am quite serious,"

Legolas's face became contorted in anger and fury.

"It is not enough that you demand that I tutor the human but now you have her interfere in my patrol,"

The King's face remained impassive and unchanged by his son's outburst.

"The request for you to tutor Braelyn has still gone unanswered, do not think I have not forgotten about that. And her senses as a shifter will be useful on patrol."

"Why assign her to my own? She was doing fine on Luthias's troupe."

"She is doing splendidly might I add, she has all but eliminated the casualty rates and cleansed the guard stations on my route." Luthias stated.

Legolas scowled at his older brother, he was not helping. King Thranduil turned his icy blue gaze on the youngest son.

"There has been word of an ambush to take place on your patrol, Braelyn could prove useful in the interception of such an ambush."

Legolas scowled at his father.

"Those are rumors, nothing was confirmed. We don't need the human, we do well on our own."

There was a glint of amusement in the elven King's eyes at his son's outburst. But his face was blank.

"She will be joining your patrol, and that is all I will say on the matter."

Legolas glared daggers at his father before storming from the chambers. Luthias gazed at his father with slightly amusement.

"You force the friendship too much on the two, he will reject it." Luthias offered.

King Thranduil sighed and leaned back into his chair, drinking some tea he had sent his maid to request from Braelyn, although he would never admit it out loud, he was growing fond of the little human. She had a way of getting under his skin. She was kind, polite, and was very respectful, she had a flare in her that reminded him of his late wife.

"This is that push that they need." Thranduil said after a while.

Luthias mulled that over, it was true, and they needed a push. He had grown quite fond of the little human. He hadn't been lying when he stated that she had been doing well on his troupe. He had brought out the light in everyone. All his troupe seemed happier and lighter hearted. They trusted each other more and seemed more physically and mentally aware. She was a breath of fresh air in this dark damp place. He only hoped his younger brother would be able to see it as well.

 ** _Weeks Later…_**

Somehow I had found myself with the youngest prince's patrol team along with Prince Luthias as an escort. Legolas was not too happy about my arrival and neither were most of his men. Judging by the way he was treating me like dirt I'd say he was less than enthusiastic. Luthias was sent to be sure we didn't kill each other. A middle man so to speak. Luthias was pretty much my only friend in this troupe, which was odd to say especially since he was the high prince of Mirkwood.

We were sent to investigate a corridor of Mirkwood that was a high traffic area for travelers that had been constantly raided by Orc. No one had seen the orcs, but all the tell-tale signs of them were there. Broken branches, dead and diseased plants and the disgusting putrid smell that only orc could have. The corridor that we were sent to investigate was one of the most diseased parts of the forest, I tried to help heal it in little ways that I was able to along the way. I kept to the back of the troupe with Luthias, I kept my senses perked. As we travelled I couldn't help but feeling that something was wrong, this feeling of dread settled into my stomach. The hairs were raised upon my neck, something was not right.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing my face.

I shook my head rubbing my arms trying to shake the feeling I had.

"Something isn't right, I can't shake this feeling." I murmured.

Luthias frowned looking around slowly.

"You feel it too," I stated.

He nodded briefly.

"It's far too quiet. Even the trees are silent,"

He was right, there wasn't as much as a breeze. There were no animals, like something or someone spooked them off. Normally you'd hear the birds chirping or some form of life. Legolas called for us to take a break before heading into the next section. My heart was pounding wildly and the spirits of the animals in my body were trying to come out. It was taking a lot of will power not to shift and have my instincts take over. I weaved my way through the troupe, ignoring the sneers and dirty looks I received. He was scanning the area with his elven eyes and didn't turn to acknowledge me as I came up to him.

"We should not enter," I murmured to him.

"You are not in charge here," He stated.

A low growl in my throat had his blue eyes darting to my own, searching mine, and almost daring me to say something.

"There is something in the next corridor that has _me_ antsy, it is not right."

"I am not going to hold up a security patrol simply on a 'feeling' you have."

I stepped around him so we were face to face.

"You are going to get your troupe killed because of your hatred for me. I will not have that on my conscious." I hissed.

He leaned back not intimidated by my outburst.

"If you are so worried, go on ahead," He said gestured to the corridor ahead.

This time my growl was audible for the entire troupe to hear.

"Fine, wait twenty minutes, before following me in."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes

"Why?"

He flinched as I swung around towards him, my eyes were that of animals at the surface.

"So that no one gets hurt."

 ** _Legolas POV_**

Legolas shook his head at the human walked ahead of the troupe and in to the forest on her own. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his elder brother fiddling with the human's pack. Not only was she foolish, she walked into the Mirkwood unarmed, it was a folly mission.

 _No…she wasn't unarmed…but she was definitely foolish._

 ** _Twenty Minutes Later…_**

It was eerily quiet as the elves moved silently through the woods. Luthias took it upon himself to carrying Braelyn's backpack, as non-one else would touch it, he didn't mind though as she had helped him out numerous of times and his own troupe. He could hear the men murmuring and taking bets on how they planned to find the human's body in the woods. Many still didn't believe she was a shifter. They had been walking for a while into the corridor and hadn't seen any sign of the small human.

It was about a half mile into the corridor when they all became shell-shocked. There were bodies of Orcs and all manner of creatures, they were everywhere and in large numbers. They were armored and armed to the teeth with weapons and shields designed for maximum damage. Some were even laced with poisons. The sheer number of them would had brought the patrol to a standstill causing large casualties. As they walked further and further in to the woods the sense of dread continued to fill the elder prince's stomach. This was a massacre and they heard none of it from their standpoint in the woods, they should have heard _something_. From where Legolas stood he counted several high ranking orc leaders, they lay dead, mauled by some form of large animal. There were even some trolls, how they had managed to convince trolls to fight for them, Luthias and Legolas didn't know.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and before anyone could draw a bowstring or react, a large warg leapt out at the youngest prince! No one would have time before the warg made impact with the young prince. As he steeled himself for impact he was shocked to see a large bodied animal catch the warg in its side and redirected it into a large tree! With a sickening and loud crack the warg connected!

The animal that had caught the warg was an extremely large dire wolf, a form that was somewhat familiar to the young prince. He had seen something similar before. Except this form was larger and more formidable. Its pelt was the same shade of Braelyn's hair, and the blue/green eyes looked odd on a dire wolf. There were grey bone-like plates that covered the most vital and important bits. The warg staggered to stand, shook its head and launched itself at the dire wolf.

Fur literally flew as Braelyn rushed forward to match the warg. The troupe, both elven princes included, were amazed at the sight, they had never seen this side of the small human. She had also just saved the prince's life, the entire troupe knew of the discord between the youngest prince and the human. Legolas didn't exactly try to hide his distaste for the human.

The warg was pretty determined to get to the youngest prince, but the dire wolf was adamant at pushing the warg further and further from the troupe to protect them. Finally the dire wolf had enough of the warg's struggling, with a quick lunge the dire wolf had the warg at its throat and rear legs at its belly. A quick jerk and a sickening crack echoed in the forest, and the putrid smell came pouring out as the warg was disemboweled and moved no more.

The dire wolf limped away from the troupe, clearly exhausted and pained. Some of the squad tried to follow the wolf, but an arm held out from the elder prince stopped them from moving as Legolas followed the dire wolf. She hadn't gone very far, there was a small secluded clearing and she was laying sprawled out in the cool grass, breathing heavily. From the edge of the clearing where Legolas stood he could see the wounds that littered the dire wolf's body. As he approached the dire wolf's head whipped up and growled menacingly sending a chill down his spine. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm, weakly the dire wolf returned to the grass to cool. Legolas was at her side, he could see that some of her wounds were dipped and laced with poison. There were infected bites from the wargs mouths, and gashes from the trolls. Legolas felt guilt creep up to his throat, not something that he was used to feeling. She had saved his life, after all the hate and anger he had directed to her. A shimmer caught his eye and he was no longer staring at a dire wolf's body, but it had shifted into her human form, small and lithe. Averting his eyes he removed his cloak and draped it over her body, her face was flushed and covered in sweat, her chest rising and falling trying to catch its breath. Rummaging through his pack he found a small vial and uncorked it for her and passed it over.

"Drink this, it's foul-tasting, but it will eliminate the poison."

She took the vial from him and tossed it back, shivering and making a face when it hit her taste buds.

 ** _Braelyn's POV…._**

He wasn't kidding when he stated it was foul tasting. Not as terrible tasting, but nowhere near as bad tasting as some of the tonics that Gandalf made me drink.

"That is foul," I rasped handing him back the vial.

Almost immediately my body tremors subsided. My body was wracked with pain but the tonic helped numb it and subside the throbbing in the infected and poisoned wounds. I heard him chuckle, and I found it a very attractive sound, something he should do more often. It reminded me of something warm and warmed me to my core, and caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Let's get you back home for medical treatment, Luthias can patch you up but you'll need extensive care."

Carefully I wrapped myself in his cloak and he was able to carry me the entire way back to Mirkwood, the troupe as quiet but impressed, and I'm not certain but I was fairly certain I could see Luthias smiling.

 _Be still my beating heart…maybe the prince…wasn't so bad after all…._


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

 ** _In the King's Chambers…_**

* * *

Luthais, Gandalf, Legolas, and the youngest Legolas all were in the King's chambers shortly after the return of the troupe from the corridor ambush. The two prince's had just given the account of what had happened to the King and Gandalf.

"Fool of a girl," Thranduil said after a moment.

"She was completely reckless," Legolas added.

"You goaded her into entering the woods alone, might I add," Luthias added darkly.

Gandalf chuckled at the two young elves bickering and he felt all three of the elven royalty's eyes on him

"Something funny Mithrandir?" Thranduil asked curious.

"You're going about this all wrong," he said casually.

"She is a human and went head first into an ambush, I'd say she was completely reckless and irresponsible." Legolas responded.

Gandalf smiled softly and nodded.

"I agree she knew that she was headed first into the ambush but she did as she was told." Gandalf explained.

"I did not…" Legolas began.

Thranduil held a hand up silencing him.

"Explain,"

Gandalf took a puff of his pipe, looking back at the three blonde elves staring at him.

"I told you the two of you when we first met that she is part human, but she is also mostly animal. Her body is human, her shell is human, but inside….houses more spirit animals and Wild Magic that most can dream of. I can't put a limit or number on it." Gandalf began.

Luthias sunk into an armchair.

"She has an animal mentality that isn't easy to overcome, her body and mind and ruled by instincts, she's still very human but the animals are a very dominant part of her mind. Think of your troupe as a pack mentality, similar to wolves. Yourself and Luthias are the alpha of the pack, as naturally she is a magical being or stronger than those of the pack she falls to beta position. She protects the alpha and the pack. She's a protector. That is her role. That is her position in the pack." Gandalf explained.

"Her alpha gave her a direct order and she knew it was dangerous…"Luthias deducted slowly.

"Precisely, she had to make a decision that would influence the pack and her standing in said pack. She could either refuse the alpha's decision, and jeopardize the safety of the pack. Or…"

"She could follow the alpha's order and protect the pack." Legolas finished.

Gandalf nodded.

"So from a human standpoint, yes. She was wildly reckless and irresponsible. But from her standpoint in the pack as an animal mentality, she did exactly as she was told."

 ** _Weeks Later…_**

* * *

Since the ambush many of the guards, including the ones that were in our troupe to the corridor had more respect for me and treated me better. The youngest prince, Legolas however, has avoided me like the plague since we returned. He actually went out of his way to avoid me. I had seen him only from a distance and from I have seen he was getting along very well with the guard captain, Tauriel. She was pretty, but her attitude made her unattractive. She shared the same views on humans as many of the elves in Mirkwood. She was pretty with red hair and green eyes. Legolas was absolutely smitten with the guard captain, and she seemed to return his affections but they both tried to not let it show, and they were failing miserably. I vaguely wondered how they would fair with Yuletide approaching.

Today was a rare day that there were no lessons with Gandalf and Legolas still refused to train me, I as currently enjoying a day outside, in a clearing I had purified. The librarian had finally allowed me to check books out and return them, so I was currently reading a book on ancient elven history. I wore brown breeches, a green tunic top that I had worn when King Thranduil had presented me with the moonstone neckless, I wore no shoes. I was laying on my stomach with the book lying in front of me.

"Light reading,"

Had my senses not been active, I would have jumped. Glancing up, I saw the elven princeling. His feet were on either side of the branch next to my sides. He wore a casual robe of grey with a cord of silver around his middle, dark leggings and dark brown boots adorned his feet. A silver circlet sat upon his brown, he looked the most regal I had seen him since I had arrived in Mirkwood. He leaned down hovering over me, his hair framing his face trying to see what I was reading.

"Enjoying your conversation with you guard captain?" I asked slyly.

From the corner of my eye I saw his face flush and his heartbeat quicken. I giggled, hiding my face in my book.

"I hardly think that is any of your business."

I rolled over on my back and glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You two are hardly discreet, and it's written in your body language that you fancy her,"

He crouched down until we were nose to nose.

"Again, it doesn't concern you."

I was then painfully aware of our body position, it was quite compromising. I cursed myself for hearing my increased heartbeat. I was on my back, leaning on my arms and his legs on either side of my body. I tried to look anywhere but the elven prince.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Quite, yourself."

I scowled and he chuckled leaning away from me, sitting back on his heels and I sat up to where I sat on the tree.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, you've been avoiding me like a disease lately."

Now it was his turn to scowl.

"I don't avoid you,"

"I can count on two hands the occasions you've gone out of your way to avoid me since we've been back." I said blankly.

"I was giving you space to heal," He mumbled.

I looked at him blankly and he fidgeted under my gaze.

"That's a cop out and you know it,"

"Father is sending the two of us on a mission," He said after a moments pause.

"Oh joy. Wait, just us?" I asked.

Legolas nodded, and I was fully aware he had changed the subject but this now had my interest. He looked almost bored.

"He tires of our constant bickering, and thinks this will give us a chance to…bond."

I snorted at the sound of his tone, he looked at me questioningly, but I moved to stand. He refused to move, an annoying habit/pattern I was beginning to see when he wanted me to elaborate. I didn't look at him.

"You make us having any sort of bond sound dirty and unclean. I'm sorry I'm human,"

With that I tucked my feet and rolled off the tree branch, the book tucked under my arm.

* * *

I had barely made it to my room before I was summoned to King Thranduil's chambers. Upon entry I noticed the tea making set up and I began to get started when his hand covered my own, stilling my actions, and felt his other hand wrap around my chin to have me look at him. Although his face was blank, his eyes were soft and concerned.

"My dear, I have become rather fond of you, I will give you some advice."

I looked at him curious, trying to ignore the butterflies at the mention him becoming fond of me. King Thranduil does not say that lightly, he seldom liked non-elven beings.

"Do not fall in love with my son, he will only break your heart."

Although I knew his words to be the truth, I still felt my heart twist painfully. Looking at the elven King, I knew what he saw within my heart, I was already falling. He released his hold on me and I continued my makings of the tea, a little slower, but steadily.

"He does not hate you,"

I looked at the King.

"My son, he has a distaste for non-elven beings. He does hold humans at a slightly higher distain, but it is not you personally."

I swallowed trying to find my voice.

"He just despises what I am,"

Thranduil inclined his head, and I handed him a teacup full of the hot tea, he gestured me to walk with him.

"Essentially, but you are slowly breaking down the walls he has put up. More so than what I have seen with the guards. You ARE making progress, do not doubt that, have faith."

"Is this mission, to help with that?" I asked point blank.

King Thranduil offered a rare smile.

"Partially," he offered cryptically.

I shook my head…elves and their need for cryptic answers.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

We set out for the mission the following evening, it took place nearly a two days journey east to a small elven community that was nomadic. We had collected the documents requested from King Thranduil and were headed back. We were caught in a rainstorm, on the outskirts of the Mirkwood, we took shelter in a nearly abandoned cave. But not before we got soaked to the bone from the rainfall. Thankfully the documents were safe and dry, I mentally thanked Gandalf for teaching me the spell to keep them so. I hadn't seen the wizard in some time, I wondered vaguely where he was.

I shook my hair out while Legolas went to the mouth of the cave gazing up at the rainfall.

"It looks like we may be here a while, it shows no signs of stopping."

"Lovely,"

I set my pack down and pulled out a couple of blankets, since I began shifting I kept a few with me at all times. On one I set my weapons and the documents so they would remain where the both of us could see them and remain dry. I could feel the prince's eyes on me but I ignored his stare. Pulling my sleeves back so I didn't catch fire. I snapped my fingers and a ball of flame popped into my palm.

"What are you doing?" he sounded tired and that he didn't want to deal with me.

I looked at him like he was dumb.

"Going to find something to burn," I responded.

Legolas looked amused at my response, but pointed outside.

"Anything out there will be wet to burn,"

My eyes turned mischievous.

"Not in here though,"

Before he had time for a snarky remark I headed deeper in the cave. It actually looked quite deep, there were no other exits but it had long since been abandoned by its last occupant. Judging by the sheer side of the bed and nesting, I would say a family of bears or something of equivalent size. There was plenty of bark, kindling, tree branches and the like, asking the fire blob to float I gathered as much as I could carefully carry and headed back to the mouth of the cave, the blob floating ahead of me slightly. Upon returning to the mouth of the cave I nearly dropped the armful I carried. Legolas was in not but his breeches, barefoot and his shirt and tunic were lying on a nearby boulder to dry. I spun around my back to him, I felt my face heat up in blush that went to the tips of my ears. My hearing was able to pick up his lithe footsteps and I heard him chuckle at my reaction. He was right behind me, I tried to slow my rapidly beating heart.

"Do you want to hand that over?"

Without turning around I handed him the woodpile and the fire blob followed him, a few moments later the cave instantly became warmer, signally a fire had been started. I jumped slightly at his hand on my shoulder.

"Get out of your wet things, I'll get more firewood."

I nodded and turned towards the fire. I made sure I no longer saw the muscles on Legolas's back before I tugged off my wet things all the way down and wringed it out before I lay them down behind the boulder before tugging the other blanket I had around me and throwing my hair in a messy bun with a leather band I had. Thanks to the roaring fire the room was much warmer and I got close to the fire, heating up my skin.

Legolas returned a while later and I kept my gaze on the fire as he created a pile of wood off to the side. The silence was a welcome one, but awkward, I could feel questions in the air.

"Father mentioned to me that you were not from our time. Do you remember anything from your own time?" He asked after a moment.

I flinched, and wrapped the blanket tighter, staring into the fire.

"Many things I would rather forget," I mumbled.

Glancing up I saw Legolas watching me with curiosity.

"Bad memories…" he said softly.

I shook my head slowly.

"Not all memories were bad, I remember my mother," I said smiling.

Legolas's eyes softened.

"You miss her,"

I nodded, feeling the emotions well up.

"More than anything, she died when I was ten," I explained.

"You were so young,"

I nodded.

"We didn't know she was ill until the sickness took over her body,"

"There were no treatments to help her?"

I smiled softly.

"Mother was free spirit, she loved to cook and grow things. Any treatments that were available, would make her worse. She didn't want it. So I was with her while she deteriorated."

Legolas was quiet for a while.

"And your father?"

I flinched slightly.

"He didn't want me, he was very old fashioned. He believed women are only good for making children, and taking care of the home. He wanted a boy to carry on his legacy. Because of the sickness, mother wasn't able to have any more children,"

"He sounds charming," Legolas said dryly.

I didn't respond.

"It is not word choice I would use. He is scum. He fooled around with other women while my mother was sick and dying in a hospital bed. Then had the audacity to come and tell her that she was the only one for him. That he would never love another,"

Legolas's eyes darkened and room was bathed in silence again.

"You flinch when people get close…why?"

I hadn't realized I had done that, but I supposed it was true. When too many of the troupe members got too close I did scurry away and avoided physical contact as much as I could. I was loosening up around them, but I suppose I still reacted that way. I looked across the fire at him, part of me searching for the condescending tone, but all I saw was curiosity. I turned so that my back faced him, and lowered the blanket so my back was revealed. I could his him sputter in indignation then quiet down when he realized what he was looking at.

Gently I felt his fingertips brush against a rose shaped scare on my left shoulder. It was deep leaving bumpy and raised ridges. A matching one was on my right shoulder. His fingertips traced the shapes.

"What is…"

I paused, trying to find the courage to find my voice.

"My father is an angry drunk…"

I could feel Legolas's hands freeze, and I knew he looked a little more and saw the silvery slashes of scars that were on my back. They littered my back, arms and neck, the rose shaped ones were the only real prominent ones remaining. Neither of us spoke for several moments, I could hear his heartbeat increase in anxiety.

"Your father…did this…?"

I nodded slowly.

"He began drinking more and more after mother died. He is not a happy drunk, he was banned from several inns and bars, so he took his drinking home. I was usually the only one there…"

Legolas didn't respond, and I moved to pull the blanket up, but Legolas's hand stopped. I turned to ask what he was doing when I felt the feather-light kiss on the scar. Warmth and emotion flood me and the tears just began falling. He didn't say a word, but wrap me up and scooped me on his lap and held me while I cried. His head leaning on the nape of my neck.

* * *

 ** _Sometime later…_**

* * *

Legolas watched the rain as it fell from the sky, it had been the longest rain he had seen in a long time. The trees were grateful for the rain, the forest needed it. Judging from the way it was falling it seemed they were staying the night in the cave. Turning to look at the fire, it was warm and strong with no signs of dwindling, there was enough kindling to keep it burning. His eyes then lingered on the girl across the way lying on the ground. She had her now dry cloak balled up under her head. Some of her clothes were dry she was currently wearing her underclothes and breeches, her tunic was still damp. The blanket was wrapped around her waist and some of her hair has slipped from her bun and curled around her face. The even breathing from her indicated she was sleeping soundly, she had cried for a while before changing into clothes and curling up to sleep.

This was probably the most serene and calm he had ever seen her, his eyes travelled from her face to her scarred shoulders, he felt anger boil in his stomach. What kind of a man did that sort of damage to his own daughter? Yet the haunted look in her eyes indicated there was more than just the scars on her body. He had seen the silvery scars that littered her body like freckles. She amazed him plan and simple. She smiled and joked around with member of the troupe and yet she fought ferociously like he had seen against the warg. She had saved his life at very nearly the cost of her own. She healed quickly but it still upset a part of him to see her wrapped in bandages for a week. She was stronger than any female he'd known, elven or otherwise. Her crying didn't deter that either, it was just a sign that she was strong for too long…and she broke.

 _She wasn't too bad for a human after all…_


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

After the mission it was back to avoiding me again, it seemed to be becoming a pattern. Whenever we seemed to be making strides, he avoids me afterwards. I was relaxing in my room when I heard a knock at my door, a few moments later Gandalf came in, dusty and looking tired but generally happy to see me.

"Gandalf!" I said.

I hugged the old wizard around the middle and offered him some tea, he declined. I took a look at his face and I knew...he wouldn't be staying long this time.

"How have you been little one? Busy?" he asked eyeing the books on my bedside table.

"As much as I can be I suppose." I said shrugging.

"Legolas still refusing to teach you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We just got back from a mission, but it seems like whenever I seem to be making progress with him we get back and we back track again. It's getting tiresome."

I did feel tired, I wasn't sure where I stood with the elven prince. If I was on good terms or not, it was hard to tell. The old wizard chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out before long, have you been practicing shifting?"

I nodded, every morning after breakfast I went into the clearing and practiced shifting into various different animals.

"Every morning, and I have been working on my spells more too,"

"Good girl, I'll be leaving for a spell, I'm not certain when I will return," he stated.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

He looked uncertain.

"Yes, and no, there are events in motion that need a little nudge in the right direction, I hope to be that nudge. Try and avoid trouble while you are here," He said ruffling my hair.

"I do try and avoid trouble, it usually finds me." I murmured.

He chuckled at that nodding.

"Still, as troublesome as you tend to be, please don't go looking for trouble."

I nodded. It was short visit and we talked little before he got up to leave once more.

* * *

 ** _Sometime Later…_**

* * *

Coming out of the library I felt tired, I had read a lot that day, between my earlier morning shifts and reading most of the day I had felt the needs to lie down. I was surprised however to be stopped by the guard captain. She didn't look too enthused to see me.

"Can I help you Guard Captain?" I asked point blank, I really was not in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

She frowned at my tone and looked me up and down, sizing me up. This irked my dire wolf and I had to force the animal back down so I didn't seem rude.

"Why are you so troublesome?" she asked.

I blinked in surprise.

"I wasn't aware I was troublesome to you,"

She scowled and I tried to walk around her and she stopped me with her arm, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously, if you have something to say, say it. Otherwise don't waste my time,"

"Your time, how about wasting the princes or the king's time for that matter," she said cryptically.

I sighed, counted to ten before I snapped and looked up at the guard captain, she took a step back when she noticed my eyes were no longer my own.

"Say. What. You. Want."

She was silent for a few moments, studying me.

"You should leave. You are causing distractions for both the prince and the King."

"I am a guest here under King Thranduil's request, I will leave when he deems me to." I responded.

"You should leave now," She insisted.

I chuckled lowly.

"You aren't used to having another female around him so you feel the need to claim territory."

She looked shocked, angry then her face was pulled back under control, it would have been comical if it wasn't scary on how well she controlled herself.

"He is not mine to claim, I am the guard captain and simply look out for the prince and the king. As is my duty."

I shook my head.

"Your duty is to be captain of the guard, the Prince and King are their own person and free to do as they please. If I am a distraction I don't doubt King Thranduil will tell me point blank. And if the prince is having trouble with my presence then _he_ should be the one to tell me. Since he hasn't I will go about my business as usual." I said quietly.

I then walked around her.

"You shouldn't be here," she hissed all pretense of control gone.

I turned around, this time the wolf took over.

"And yet here I am…"

I didn't wait to hear her reaction as I went back to my room. She irritated me. She used her title as the Guard Captain to try to push people around. She wasn't used to having the prince interested in anyone else, so she was trying to use her title to 'protect' the prince. It was more like a way to bully other interested parties away from him so she had more of a prospect chance. I opened the door to my room and was very surprised to see the very person we had been talking about. I looked at him blankly for a moment. He was sitting on my bed and a fox was playing with his waggling fingers. He looked up suddenly noticing my arrival.

"Do animals usually share your bed?" He asked curiously.

I smiled.

"Generally, they gravitate to me."

The fox noticed me and jumped into my arms and nuzzled my cheek before settling on my shoulders like a scarf.

"It must be a little strange,"

I shook my head.

"As a pack animal, it feels normal. The strangest animal I've shared a bed with is definitely a bear." I responded.

His eyes widened.

"A bear?"

"Yep a grizzly, we have a family of them in Rivendell that live near my room. It was a pretty stormy day and rivers were flowing pretty well, he stayed the night while the rains cleared. It was odd, warm, but the guard who thought they'd play a trick on me the following morning got a nasty surprise." I murmured.

He laughed, it was full bellied and it warmed me and caused my heart to flutter. It was a sound, I decided, I wanted to hear from him more. He should smile and laugh more. It was so more becoming than the scowling he had been adorning.

"I can imagine a fully grown grizzly is not something seen often."

I nodded and sat on the bed beside Legolas, he seemed happier and more relaxed.

"To what do I owe you breaking into my room?" I joked.

He looked a little sheepish.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you, you have done nothing to warrant my anger and I apologize."

I blinked in surprise.

"I thank you for apologizing, I accept. King Thranduil told me a little why you don't like humans, and I can't say I blame you." I murmured.

He smiled gratefully.

"Is a wolf the only animal you can shift into?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head.

"Most any animal I know the anatomy of I can shift into. Hence the reason I read so much, the more I know the more I can do." I responded.

I reached under the bed by his leg and pulled out a large book. It easily dwarfed my lap but when I opened it his eyes were wide in appreciation. It was sketches, of various animals and their skeletons, muscles and notes among the pages. It was pretty thick.

"I try and do one a night, and I study it nightly. Mithrandir says the studying and the drawing well help me when I shift. It's easier to shift into something I know what they look like on the inside."

He was listening but he didn't respond, he was gently looking through the pages as I sat beside him watching his face.

"You drew these?"

I nodded.

"One of the few things I'm good at I suppose,"

"They're wonderful,"

I smiled.

"Thank you. Aside from Lillie and Mithrandir, you're the only other one to see this."

We talked well almost in to the evening hours, we talked a lot about my shifting ability and about our mothers. I knew it hurt him to talk about his, but he lit up when he spoke about her, I was vaguely aware of the hum of the jewels on my neck, they were happy and in turn it made me happy. He left via the clearing, my heart felt lighter and I felt like things were _finally_ going in the right direction.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile Elsewhere…_**

* * *

Legolas felt better since he apologized and Braelyn was more fun that he had realized. He felt bad for being rude to her all this time but felt like things may be going in the right direction now. He'd wait a little while before offering to tutor her, not wanting to take things too fast or overwhelm the both of them. He was surprised to see a familiar red head waiting for him down the hall to his room. She looked annoyed, which was surprising generally she was always happy to see him.

"Tauriel,"

She turned to look at him, she looked him over.

"What?" he asked looking at his attire.

"You don't seem to be seduced," she said irritated.

"What are you talking about?" He asked impatiently.

She looked around.

"You seem to be awfully close with the human since you've returned from that mission," She bit.

"It was a mission that father sent us on nothing more," Legolas said.

He was growing slightly irritated with the implications that she was insinuating.

"You seem to be talking with her more, what happened I thought you despised humans," Tauriel asked.

"I am not particularly fond of humans, she is not so bad."

Tauriel scoffed.

"How do you know you are not being magically tricked into likely her, she is a wizard's apprentice after all."

Legolas narrowed her eyes at Tauriel.

"What are you saying?"

Tauriel looked worried.

"You are my prince and I am tasked to protect you. Who knows what tricks that wizard has taught her…"Tauriel said trailing off.

"Do you believe she is using magic to befriend me?" Legolas asked.

Tauriel nodded slowly. Legolas felt anger boil in his stomach, he would not be played as a child. He would not be fooled, not any longer.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was baffled the next time Legolas and I had an interaction that he was so cold to me. He looked at me like I was below dirt, even the troupe seemed to be baffled by his reaction to me. Over the last few weeks we had been civil, friendly almost, but this attitude change was a complete change. From the sidelong smirks, tell-tale glances from the Guard Captain I'm sure she had _something_ to do with it. If he wanted to be swayed, fine, I would stay out of his way.

I sat down on my bed after a particularly long day, the elven prince had been none too kind and worked me to the bone. I took it without complaint and without question, but I could see the other troupe members look a little worried. I felt my insides twisted and gnawing at me, it was eating at me that we were getting along so well and now…now I was treated like dirt.

"You look deep in thought,"

I glanced at the voice slightly. It was Luthias, he was back. He had been out on a mission for some time, although he looked exhausted he looked as serene as ever. I gave him a weak smile.

"You do not look as bright as I have left you."

"No offence but your brother is a twit," I mumbled laying back.

He chuckled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"More like a conniving red head who doesn't like to share," I responded.

"The Guard Captain?" Luthias asked.

I nodded, he looked thoughtful. And looked at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"She sees you as competition,"

I snorted.

"Please, Legolas would sooner be with a human when Mount Doom freezes over."

Luthias chuckled at my analogy.

"Regardless, the two of you were nearly friendly, and that is a change that the Guard Captain had no control over. She is used to being the only female on the receiving end of my younger brother's attention. She is jealous."

"Of me?"

He sat down in the arm chair across from me as I sat up.

"And why not? You are the apprentice to one of the most powerful wizards, and the first humans shifter in our midst in an Age. You are a valuable find, despite your human lineage." Luthias stated.

"They're all titles bestowed upon me, the only one I've been able to live up to is the being human and a shifter," I said shaking my head.

"You do not see yourself as we do. You are a valuable asset and have just as much right as any one of the noble women to court a prince such as Legolas."

I sputtered in indignation.

"Court? Please he wouldn't touch me,"

Luthias shook his head, how little the human knew. She made more of an impact that she gave herself credit for.

"He isn't being kind?" Luthias asked changing the subject.

I shook my head.

"He's even nastier than before, no doubt due to something the Guard Captain may have whispered to him in his ear."

Luthias frowned. The Guard Captain had a right to be jealous but to intentionally take it out on the human girl was a little much, especially when manipulating his own brother to alienate her.

"It's fine though, I won't let her get to me," I said smiling slightly.

Luthias could see the tiredness in her eyes and the way she held herself was gingerly like she was sore and aching.

"Mithrandir isn't around?" He asked suddenly.

I blinked and shook my head.

"No, he's off somewhere I didn't get to speak to him much before he left,"

It was true, he was barely back a few hours before wandering off in fervor again.

"That's too bad, he would enjoy the Yule Tide festival,"

"Isn't Yule Tide later?" I asked.

He smiled.

"In the matter of humans yes, we use this as an excuse to celebrate, it's our Starlight Festival really, and I understand you'll be in attendance?"

"Under King's orders," I mumbled.

"I thought women liked these sort of things,"

I snorted.

"If I was a high born maybe, I don't dance and I don't dress fancy. I've not a need for it, most of my clothes end up to shreds when I shift anyways." I murmured.

"I think I'd like to see you dressed in fancy clothes, you'd look beautiful,"

I blushed and looked at my hands. I had never felt truly beautiful, I was too young when mother died to know what that meant and my father…well he never made anyone feel beautiful. A brief knock on the door and we both turned to see Lillie, she had a glint in her eyes and I swallowed a little nervously.

"I apologize for the intrusion my lord, but I must make milady presentable for tonight's festivities." She said clearly.

I was surprised the more she was around me, the bolder she was becoming.

"I'm going to look plain no matter who I stand next to, this is an elven party," I mumbled.

There a fire in her eyes.

"No one will dare call you plain when I'm done," She vowed.

Luthias looked intrigued, he hadn't seen any of Lillie's dresses before and I was interested it what she had created. She wouldn't let me look. Luthias stood.

"I will leave her in your capable hands, and Braelyn…"

I looked at him.  
"Father has tasked me on escorting you to the festivities tonight, no running away,"

Crap.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

I never knew how long getting ready for anything is, but apparently it's very time consuming as there are so many steps to go through. As soon as Luthias had left I had thought about shifting and running into the Mirkwood and hiding for the remainder of the festival, but no doubt the King would have a search party after me. He made it explicitly clear he wanted me at the festivities, no doubt invited some more nobles to look upon me like a circus animal. I've learned to ignore it, but it still made me uneasy. Plus Arwen and Lord Elrond would be in attendance as well. So I HAD to go.

Lillie began bossing me around, to be honest with her, I didn't mind. She was coming out of her shell by leaps and bounds and I was happy to see her grow. She told me to take a bath and scrub with very specific scents, it was honeysuckle, lavender and mint. The combination was odd, but it smelled like heaven. I scrubbed my body pink and she surprised me by washing my hair with a scent of roses and freesia. She scrubbed my scalp till it tingled and scrubbed from scalp to ends and back again several times, by the time she pulled me from the tub she had already been drying my hair with another towel and told me to busy myself with putting this lotion on, it was the same scents of the bath soaps. I felt smooth and silky. She all but tossed undergarments at me as she moved to sit behind me and do my hair. Upon looking at the undergarments I realized they were her creations as well, they were pale blue lace with silver threading throughout, but there was a powder blue cloth to cover the important bits. The bottoms were similar, they were in a bikini like shape, there was a small crescent moon charm hanging from the front. They were both fancy and cute. I mentioned that to her and she beamed with happiness before telling me to not move.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there as she brushed and brushed, pined and curled my hair in to submission. She even had small white flowers with golden centers weaved in my hair, like a crown. It was flattering. She asked me to close my eyes and not open them again until she told me to. I huffed but I played her game. My ears were able to pick up her movements. She was scattering something on my end table, she touched my face with something bristly, a brush, and she was putting make up on me. I protested but she said only a little. She put something on my cheeks and apparently something on my eyes she said to make them pop. She then asked me to stand and I do so, she hustled out of the room into my armoire and back, she slid something over the top of me, I felt metal brush my arms and something hanging. Gently she tied something around my throat, and began lacing something up, my guess was a corset. Finally she was finished tightening it but not too tight and she tucked the laces away. She then gingerly have me sit on the bed, and lifted up what felt like a gown up so she can see my feet, she pulled something up and over one of my toes and around my ankle. She repeated the same to the other foot. When she was done I found it was actually quite comfortable, she then led me around some objects before turning me towards something.

"Open your eyes,"

Hesitantly I did. I was speechless. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. Her eyes popped against the charcoal around her eyes, her cheeks had a light dusting of shimmer but the flush to it was all her own. The creature before me had a drop dead gorgeous dress, it was white and powder blue, I realized why she chose the matching undergarments. I turned slightly and saw the back was a corset and there was a moon hanging from the back by metal chains. It was gorgeous. I look wild and almost regal. I didn't look like the scruffy human that ran around Mirkwood. It was so pretty I ran my hands over the soft material of the dress that felt like a second skin.

"This is gorgeous Lillie," I murmured.

"As I said, no one will dare call you plain." She said confidently.

I smiled albeit a little shyly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've never looked like this before,"

She looked genuinely surprised.

"Well this is your chance to be beautiful and pretty, head high, you've got a prince on your arm," She said smiling.

I shook my head.

"He's got me on his arm,"

Lillie shook her head.

"No one will be looking at the prince, I can guarantee you that," She said smartly.

Before I could respond there was a knock at my door, upon looking outside, it was indeed evening time, so it would be Luthias picking me up. I fiddled with my hands as Lillie went to allow our guest entrance. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heartbeat increase. I could face a rabid warg but dancing…not so much.

"…She hasn't runaway then?" I heard Luthias ask.

He hadn't noticed me yet as he entered my room.

"I haven't exactly had the opportunity." I said softly.

His head turned towards me and his face went blank, surprised. Slowly looked me up and down taking in my full outfit, his silence was deafening, I wanted him so badly to say something.

"Too much?" I asked worriedly.

He slowly smiled.

"Lillie my dear, you are a dream," He complimented, kissing the top of her hand.

She flushed red and mumbled something before going to push me towards the prince. She was about as affected by him as I was by Legolas when he wasn't a jerk.

"Be safe, have fun," She called out.

Luthias offered his arm to me as I pulled on my cloak, it was a silvery grey and it covered most of the dress, No one would know what the dress looked like till I took off the cloak.

"Nervous?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"You will fight a warg, but not attend a dance,"

"I know fighting, it's a natural instinct, this…this is madness." I hissed as we entered the main halls.

As expected there were so many people in the room, I could feel my anxiety creep into my throat. I notice that tucked away in my corset were hand length lace gloves. I pulled them on and I could feel Luthias chuckle, I nudge him.

"No laughing at me,"

"At you my dear, never…."

I shook my head and we entered the main hall, and we were to be presented to the royal family. Thranduil was there of course, he wore robes and shimmering white, with gold inlays depicting of Halla and grand trees. A grand branch-like crown in silver was upon his head. He had no date for the event but to his left was an empty chair, presumably for Luthias. To his right was Legolas, he looked grand in a tunic of Royal Blue and with silver threaded into the cuffs and hems. His leggings were dark brown almost black. Upon his brow was a silver circlet in the design of leaves. His date was none-other than the red-haired Guard Captain. She had her red hair pinned up in an elegant up do, her dress an elegant gown of royal blue like her escort, it had silver threaded it, it was simple yet highlighted the figure of the guard captain. She wore a beautiful silver necklace on her neck with simple blue jewels. It looked expensive and was no doubt a gift from her escort.

Before we went in front of Thranduil I was asked to be relieved of my cloak. Taking a steady breath I pulled off the cloak and handed it to the caretaker handling the cloaks. He held out an arm and we went in front of the King, I looked up at him and he looked genuinely pleased to see me all dressed up. A bow towards the king and Luthias escorted me to my seat behind his own. I heard surprised murmurs from the crowd and chose to ignore them. Before long the festivities began it was time to start mingling. Luthias offered a hand as we went down the stairs and in to the main hall to join in the mingling. For Luthias making conversation was easy and breezy, me I was awkward and answered questions that were directed to me. Eventually I found myself near a wall, letting Luthias do his own thing, I was always a wall-flower, why change?

"You look beautiful," a gentle voice stated.

Turning I saw the broad and welcoming smile of Lord Elrond. Smiling he gathered me in a hug.

"Thank you," I said bowing.

"You gown is gorgeous who created it?" He asked looking it over.

"My lady's maid, Lillie, she's talented with needle and thread." I responded.

"Braelyn!"

Turning again I was nearly bowled over by the enthusiastic energy of Arwen who nearly tackled me into a hug. She wore a gorgeous dress of lavender and a silver circlet on her head.

"You look stunning," she said having me twirl for her to see the entire dress.

"How long are the two of you staying?"

"Simply for the festivities tonight, we have business to attend to back home." Arwen said sadly.

"That's too bad," I mumbled.

She looped my arm in hers and pulled me off as I hastily said goodbye to Lord Elrond as he chuckled at our retreating forms.

"You and the prince seemed cozy,"

"He's a dear friend, and my mentor." I commented shaking my head.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you, even now, he's watching,"

I didn't doubt that, I could feel his gaze, along with another.

"Lady Arwen,"

I sighed internally, I really didn't want to have to deal with Tauriel's barbs tonight. She came up to Arwen and I.

"How are you Tauriel, you look beautiful…" Arwen commented softly.

"I am well, you seem to be doing well, although with better company I expect it will be better," She said.

She made no qualms about bad mouthing me in front of Arwen. Arwen made no notion of hearing her barbs.

"Better company? I am not sure I understand,"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"The shifter, is not well, cultured like you and I. I expect she's not very good company is all. Why don't you join me and the other ladies…"

She offered holding out a gloved hand. I felt the pain twist in my heart, she was right, I _wasn't_ as cultured as the other elven women.

"I'm having a grand time with Braelyn, she's excellent company,"

Tauriel's arm didn't drop but her eye grew sharp.

"You may dress up an animal in any clothing you wish, but it's still a filthy animal."

Arwen's face fell in shock and I slipped out of Arwen's arm, mumbling an apology and dashing off. I weaved through the crowd and tried to remain hidden in the shadows, and eventually I made it to the balcony overlooking the small river that lead to the outside. There were no tears, I refused to cry, I'd cry later in my room, but it hurt painfully, every time I was near that woman, she thrust the knife into my heart and twisted. She knew I was insecure about my fitting in Mirkwood, and she _had_ to do it in front of everyone. The air was chilly but I made no move to move, the water was slowly calmly me down. Suddenly a cloak was thrown over my shoulders. I was rather shocked to see Legolas standing a few feet away, the cloak was his.

"Thank you, but I thought you hated my guts,"

I heard the elven prince scoff.

"I may not trust you, but I am a gentleman."

I snorted he spun to look at me and looked a little startled as he took my full appearance in.

"I look strange, don't I? I've never worn anything like this." I said a little forlornly gesturing to the dress.

"You don't look strange," he argued.

I rolled my eyes.

"I do, thank you for lying though,"

"Why do you think so little of yourself all the time?" He asked point blank.

I turned to him handed him his cloak.

"Because that's all how people see me. You hear it so much, you begin to think they must be right."

Rather than wait to hear his response I headed back inside, the party was in full swing, despite the cloak I had on earlier, I was still chilled. Looking at all the gowns and the lights and people enjoying themselves, I felt out of place, out of sorts. I made my appearance. The shifter had been pranced around, hugging my arms around myself in attempt to warm myself and to create a barrier as I walked out of the grand decorated hall and headed back down to my room. Lillie was not there so I could only assume she was at the party enjoying herself. It was amazing that you could be a room full of people and still feel utterly alone in the world.

(Braelyn's Hair: . )

(Braelyn's Dress: media/d22360_641bfdc05676499eba5cf272a692e948~ _srz_1431_689_85_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_jpg_srz)

( **Author's Note:** I do not take credit for any of these dresses or designs, I googled them.)

* * *

 ** _Sometime in the Night_** …

* * *

Sleep didn't come to me easily, I managed to wiggle and twist out of the gown and hang it up in my closet I changed into my night clothes, consisting of my underwear some brown sleep shorts and lightweight loose shirt with brown ties at the collar. I took the pins from my hair and gently brushed it back to its normal state and pulled it into a loose pony tail with a leather band. I finally fell asleep after lying in bed for an hour.

I was rudely awoken being grabbed and thrust onto the floor. I immediately woke up and spun around growling at the would-be intruders. But I was immediately pinned to the floor my arms pulled out and up in a painful position and I saw my room being tossed things destroyed. I growled menacingly but the men who help my arms made no move to have heard me, one even put their boot on my head to control me. They were all unfamiliar to me.

"Growling like an animal will only get you put away as one," a sneering voice stated.

I knew that voice anywhere, and sure enough the Guard Captain wore dark clothing from head to toe, he red hair even bound by a black shroud to hide the color. She looked down at me with a cold sneer, with a smile like she had just won. I struggled but the men only held me tighter till I thought my arms would either break or dislocate. I then saw one of the intruder's hand Tauriel my encyclopedia, I growled.

"You are a talented artist I will admit," she stated looking through the pages.

She just sneered and tucked it under her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I am King Thranduil's guest," I bit out at her.

She looked down at me amused.

"Please a guest, you were nothing more than a puppet, a means to an end. And what am I doing? I am arresting you,"

She pulled down her tunic top slightly to show three long claw marks on her chest, like an animal had done it.

" _You_ attacked me,"

She was going to continue when she noticed something glinting in the moonlight, she saw the jewels the king entrusted me with.

"What are you doing with those…?" she asked in a whispered.

She attempted to rip them off but she was met with me an attempt to bite her. A stomp to my head in the ground and a boot to my face and Tauriel tried again, but she was unable to do so.

"Wizard craft to keep them on I imagine. No matter, theft will be added to the charges."

I growled loudly. She nudged her head in another direction, and the guards lifted me and took me away, not before I smelt gas and then the sulfur of fire…a guard smacked me on the head several times with something blunt and hard and my world went dark.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Upon waking with a splitting headache I immediately glanced around the room. I was in a pitch black dungeon it seemed. I couldn't see anything immediately, but as I spent time looking around I was able to depict more and more. It was underground, and there wasn't anything in the room. The dirt was cold under my feet and around me, I shivered at the temperature drop. The bars to my cage were thick and strong, I wasn't breaking them any time soon. I wasn't able to even look outside the cell due to the short chain that was around my leg and attached to the wall. The shackle had two points that dug into the area around my ankle upon movement.

I was a bit dizzy no doubt in response to the amount of force that the stupid brutes used to knock me out. I did notice two adornments to my wrists, they were a pair of shackles with blood red gems in them, and I knew they weren't rubies, these were darker. More sinister, I recognized them as magic depressants, they would suppress my magic. If I really wanted to I would have shifted and blown this popsicle stand, but I had not the energy and I felt the gems sapping at my power. At the rate it was draining I'd be drained dry within a few hours. From the smell of this place, there hadn't been anyone else in the place for a very, very long time. The air was stale and there was no air flow or light to be able to tell what time or day it was. I vaguely wondered if someone would be looking for me. With a snort at my own stupid question I doubted it very much. Who'd be looking for someone like me?

* * *

 ** _Four Days Later…_**

* * *

Lillie stood a little nervously outside King Thranduil's door. She finally got the courage to knock and she awaited a few moments before his voice beckoned her in. She came in the room and saw the elven King sitting in an armchair in royal purple robes with gold trimming on the cuffs and hems. He looked rather surprised when he saw the young elf, and beckoned her closer with his hand. She did tentatively and stopped when she saw the Guard Captain, she didn't like the guard captain, never had.

She always made fun of her when she was around. The Guard Captain narrowed her eyes at the small elven girl, and the girl stubbornly held her gaze.

"Tauriel," the King called.

The guard captain softened her gaze and looked at the elven King.

"Yes sir?"

"Take your troupe and patrol the Northern Border." He ordered.

Tauriel blinked in surprise but bowed her head in submission.

"Of course my lord, shall I take the girl away?" she asked gesturing to Lillie.

"I did not ask that, you may leave. Now."

Tauriel looked surprised by his abrupt tone and she left the room, not before coldly glaring at the elven girl on her way out. Lillie took Tauriel's place in front of King Thranduil. Before Lillie could open her mouth a very angry looking Wizard entered the room. Gandalf was not happy. Thranduil looked up at the wizard.

"Mithrandil," He greeted.

"I have several words I need to say to you, but the first and most concerning, _where is my apprentice_?"

Thranduil blinked in surprise.

"I do not keep tabs on the girl, likely on patrol with the troupe."

"That is what I came about milord, Braelyn's room has been severely burned and destroyed. I cannot find her book anywhere," Lillie said quietly.

"The room has been vacant for four days," Gandalf stated seriously.

Thranduil stood, puzzled and now very upset.

"Why have you not checked on your charge in three days?" Thranduil asked.

"I was reassigned sir, my papers were said to return to kitchen duty," Lillie responded.

Thranduil frowned.

"I did not reassign you,"

He turned towards Gandalf.

"Have you a way to track her?"

Gandalf nodded. Thranduil looked directly at Lillie.

"Do not speak of this to ANYONE. Gather some cleaning supplies and aides and get her room straightened up, after we've left."

Lillie nodded and scurried away, Thranduil and Gandalf left the room, and made the way to the bedroom that had been the humans for the little more of a year. The smell was ghastly. It was indeed torched, the accelerant used was some sort of putrid smell.

"There was no struggle that I can see," Thranduil stated.

"If she was woken from a sleep, there may not have been," Mithrandir stated looking by her bed.

He saw a darker puddle near the bed, a touch of his robe into the puddle confirmed what he suspected.

"Blood,"

Thranduil frowned.

"Kidnapped?"

Mithrandir shook his head.

"Not likely, one of the few ways to control her is through pain, I can see if I can locate some friends to help us track her,"

Thranduil shook his head.

"I can track her through the jewels,"

Gandalf nodded, they exited the room.

"Lillie mentioned a book,"

"It's a momentum of her studies, I have her read, document, and illustrate the animals she can shift to."

Thranduil's face grew grim.

"Dangerous in the wrong hands,"

Gandalf nodded. They turned the corner and saw Tauriel flirting with none other than the young prince.

"Tauriel, you have not done as I requested." Thranduil said harshly.

"I had stopped her father, do not scold her," Legolas defended.

Before Thranduil could respond Tauriel spun on her heel and nearly sprinted away.

"Have you seen Braelyn?" Gandalf asked the prince.

Puzzled the prince shook his head.

"Not since the festival, it is a question better suited for Luthias, he is closer to her,"

Thranduil shook his head.

"Luthias is away on a missions since after the festival,"

Legolas looked at his father's face and Gandalf's face.

"What is this about?"

"Braelyn is missing, nearly four days now,"

Legolas's eyes widened.

"Are you certain?"

"Her room is torched and destroyed and Lillie was 'reassigned' but not on my authorization." Thranduil all but bit out.

"We need to find her and quickly, we found blood, if they have managed to injure her, we need to find her." Gandalf mentioned.

Thranduil nodded and gestured to an unused library room, the three gathered in it and Thranduil was muttering an incantation and a ghostly visage of the necklace that was presented to the human appeared.

"Mother's necklace?" Legolas question.

"Braelyn has been their protector." Thranduil said simply.

Legolas said nothing, as the visage disappeared and a simple light radiated from one of Thranduil's rings and a faint trail of light ventured off into the distance.

"We will find her,"

* * *

 ** _Sometime Later…_**

* * *

The pathway had taken them quite a ways from the Kingdom and into the deep part of the forest. The ground was wet and soggy from a rainstorm that had passed through this way. The air was thick and heavy with sickness.

"The very air seems to be pressing in on you," Legolas stated.

"It is one of the few parts of the Mirkwood we do not venture into. Too close to Gundabad and often controlled by the orcs." Thranduil responded.

Suddenly the light faded right over a patch of ground.

"The light is gone,"

"She must be nearby," Gandalf said looking around.

They looked around, but there was nothing that could be seen.

"My tracking is never wrong," Thranduil whispered.

Legolas looked around then a thought hit him. He dropped to his knees and began scrapping at the leaves.

"We're above her,"

The other two followed suit but it was the elven prince who found a trap door hidden under several layers of muck, leaves and mulch. Upon opening the hatch they were thrust with a stale smell, the place hadn't been aired out in some time, there was a level of water that would reach about him length due to the rains. It was eerily quiet. Gandalf wasted no time jumping into the hovel, followed by Legolas and the Elven King. The light reappeared and directed down the hallway, and to the furthest and most secluded area of the hovel.

"What is this place?" Legolas asked.

"A jail of old. Smugglers and outlaws were kept in hovels like these as a form of torture, no light no life, they could be kept here for days to week's sometimes even months." Thranduil murmured.

Finally at the end in a cell they saw the girl pale, collapsed in the cell on the end. She was covered neck deep in water, she was bloody at the neck, and blue and purple bruising covered most of her. Her breathing was rapid and heavy. All three men sprang into action. A few bashes from Gandalf's staff the lock on the cell fell to the water broken, and a few moments muttering the water dissipated. The bruises didn't end at her face it nearly covered her body. She had been beaten. Her skin was cold and sickly. Gandalf pointed at the locks on her wrists and the shackles shattered, leaving the dark red gems that were now black. The shackle on her leg also shattered. A raw ugly red band circled her wrists and leg. Legolas took the cloak off himself and wrapped it around her.

"She's freezing," He murmured.

Gandalf and Thranduil stood to the side while Legolas pulled her from the cell.

"Is she breathing?" Thranduil asked.

"Labored but yes,"

"Let us leave this hovel," Gandalf ushered.

Legolas lifted the girl who seemed to weigh much less than the last time he remembered carrying her. Her body was cold, but she was not trembling. He positioned her so he was able to climb the ladder and still carry her. They made it to the top and almost immediately Thranduil came over to inspect her.

"She's breathing, some broken ribs, split lip…her arms are nearly dislocated as her ankle…."He murmured.

He gently took the wrists to inspect the wounds.

"What was that on her arms?" Legolas asked.

"Magic depleting gems, they're hard to come by, they're seldom sold, and not in pairs. Whoever had these knew what they were doing when it came to Braelyn, they did everything they could to inflict the maximum amount of damage." Gandalf said darkly.

Legolas shook his head disgusted.

"We need to get her back to Mirkwood, but not back to her chambers, she is not safe there," Gandalf responded looking at Thranduil.

"I agree she is not safe there, but if I create another room for her, similar to what she had, it will attract attention." Thranduil stated.

"She can stay in mine," Legolas said.

Both the wizard and the elven king looked at the young prince.

"It is the safest place, and no one will think to look for her there, since we have our…disagreements." Legolas said.

Thranduil gazed at his son.

"I remember Luthias said you had been rather aggressive towards her as of late, why?"

Legolas looked partially ashamed.

"I was told she was using magic on me to make me friendlier to her,"

Gandalf scoffed.

"She cannot use manipulation magic, even if she wanted to. The animals in her won't allow her to lie or manipulate."

Legolas felt like an even bigger fool.

"We will discuss this more at a later time, for now, Legolas you will watch over her until we can pinpoint what happened."

The group headed back, Legolas could feel his heartbeat quicken in anxiety.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

 ** _King Thranduil POV_**

* * *

Blue eyes stared tiredly at the reflection staring back at him in his tea cup. It had been hours since they had returned to Mirkwood. Hours he had spent healing the broken human, well…healing what he was able to. The body resisted a lot of the healing magic he had poured into her, whatever they had drugged her with was strong. It rejected much of the magical healing that was used. Gandalf looked at her wounds and used what healing magic he knew but it still rejected much of the magic, now he poured over her scrolls and tomes and to find something that it wouldn't reject. The handmaiden, Lillie was now at her side monitoring her and changing the bandages on her wrists and legs as needed.

She was dedicated, far more dedicated that what he had given credit for when she first came into his service. She was a timid thing, it made her unpopular with many of his more blatant and forward guests. His assigning her to the human was a test, and she was flourishing under the shifter. She was becoming bolder and he was pleasantly surprised at her designs in the clothing for the human, there were rumors that she was talented with a needle but she was in fact gifted.

Taking a sip of the liquid it was warm and welcome as it slid down his throat. It was warm and the lavender tint to it soothed his senses. He leaned back in his armchair, he felt grimy and the back of his mind nagged him to bathe, but he was too tired to move. He ached but he didn't feel inclination to move, perhaps in a while he'd request a bath to be drawn, but not now. He glanced at the painting the girl had noticed in one of her visits here, it was of his late wife…it had been many years since her passing, but it still hurt as new as it happened.

Many of his advisors said he needed to remarry to assure his hold on the throne, but in his heart of hearts, (some argued he still had one) he knew that he wouldn't love another as he did her. The shifter reminded him of her, they were similar. The same spirit she had burned within her, meek yet when she spent more and more time with the Mirkwood elves and time around her, she grew stronger and bolder. She grew into the person that she was meant to be. The same was happening with the human. No doubt he had doubts when Elrond had spoken of her unexpected arrival, and even more so when they had met. But her devotion to learning and her devotion to what she was it made him proud. She wouldn't be beaten by this, if anything he had seen in her haunted eyes, she'd come back biting and swinging. While not necessarily a bad thing, he didn't envy whomever was on the receiving end if she got ahold of them. That's IF he didn't get to them first.

The elven king didn't appreciate one of his own being attacked under his roof, and the shifter was very much one of his own. She had proved it on her patrols and when she came back injured after healing his youngest. Although his youngest had declared that he hated humans, he seemed to be growing fond of the shifter. He could see it in his eyes, he can sneer and glare all he wanted to but she was slowly growing on him. His oldest was very fond of the shifter, seemingly a brother-like relationship there, there were a few of his advisers thought the crown prince may have more than brother-like feelings for the human, but after a conversation with him before he left on his latest mission, he negated any all rumors. He seemed fiercely protective of the human, no doubt he'd be very upset when he returned. He looked at his tea and sighed, it was not what he truly wanted, a brew that the shifter made was what he craved. She was currently unable to but he was going to make a point to ask for the recipe, or premade bags, it was truly delicious.

For now he would relax for a few hours before he would check back on the shifter, she was in good hands with her hand maiden, sighed he looked at his reflection before returning to his tea.

* * *

 ** _Legolas POV_**

* * *

Things happened in a blur after we had arrived back in Mirkwood, she was covered by a cloak and rushed into the healing chambers near my room. I fell back after I placed her on the bed and watched my father work. Though I had watched father work before, I'm not sure why my heart pounded as it did, I was…anxious. It was a foreign feeling, having not felt it in a long, long time. I watched him pour magic into the girl I had been unrightfully cruel to. I had easily be led into that she was using magic on me, only to learn she didn't even have that capacity to.

Watching my father become frustrated was a new concept to me, his healing always worked, he and Mithrandir worked tirelessly to see what the issue was before determining that whatever they had used to sate her combined with the magic depletion gems really messed up her toleration for magical healing. Since she used magic to shift and she was completely out, her body was rejecting other magic to be used on her. Father did manage to heal the broken bones, but the bruising and cuts would have to heal naturally with salves and medicines.

What upset me were the hot angry red infections on her wrists and ankle from the shackles that emptied her of magic, her essence. Gandalf barked at the handmaiden to keep them wrapped and slathered with soothing and healing salves and he went off to his study, at first I was upset until father explained he was likely going to see if there were any other healing options. It wasn't after she had color return to her skin and her fever seemed to lessen slightly that my heartbeat returned to normal. Lillie was charged with watching her, although they were charge and handmaiden I had never seen such devotion to one another. Lillie looked after her like a mother hen, and vice versa, they were stronger with one another.

After the healing father looked physically exhausted, something I hadn't seen in a very long time. He asked for me to return to where we found her and destroy that place, with a dark look in my eye I set off to what father instructed me to do. Part of me, hoped whomever placed her in that hovel would be there so I could give them some very _choice_ words.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

When I was finally aware of something other than the heaviness of my own body I was comforted. Whatever I lay in was soft, warm, and well…comfortable. My sense of hearing and smell came back to be first. Footsteps were seldom but I could differentiate between people slowly before they spoke. Lillie was definitely in my room often, I could pick her footsteps anywhere, careful not to make a sound, but slowly becoming more self-assured with each passing day. Another set were that of the elven king, proud and sure footed. He came in frequently to check my temperature as I felt his cool hand upon my heated brow. He then would as Lillie if there were any improvements in my status, I wasn't able to discern what was said to him before I floated back into the darkness. I floated in and out of consciousness for a long time, a little bit of me came back each time.

Gandalf came and visited me, I recognized him by smell, firework powder and herbs likely from the Old Toby he smoked frequently. He smoke to me, often times when I was conscious enough I'd make out passages from books and tomes he knew I enjoyed. He read them to me, and it was like an old grandfather reading a story book, I found my dreams often took shape of the stories he read to me. It was actually quite pleasant.

The following time I was conscious I heard shouting and angry raised voices. It went on for a few minutes before I hear Lillie sternly request whomever was making the ruckus leave as it was disturbing my healing. I was proud of her, finally putting her foot down and asserting herself, the other part of me was curious as to whom was yelling. My hearing wasn't quite up to par yet as to be able to tell who was yelling. I strained to listen but I quickly found myself floating back into darkness.

* * *

You know they say that trying to open your eyes after a very long time felt like trying to lift weights? I never really believed in that, until now. I finally felt more aware of my surrounding, I felt 'awake', now all I had to do was open my eyes. It took me a good ten minutes to open them and when I did things were blurry for a while. Finally they focused and I realized I was in an unfamiliar room. Part of me assumed when I was returned to Mirkwood I'd be brought back to my room. Much to my surprise that was not the case. I was lying in a room most unfamiliar to me, but the scent clinging to the air was familiar. The room was in a cavern, and several times larger than my room. The bed I lay on was four poster, with misty grey curtains pulled back to the corner, the bedspread matched the silvery blue/grey theme. On either side were two dark wooded end tables with dark knobs. Candles rested on top ready to illuminate the immediate area. The bed I noticed was in a nook away from most everything else. Pulled up beside my beside was a plush armchair, currently unoccupied. Down below was a seating area and table, and an armoire to my left in the same dark wood, the cushions were a blue/grey color.

To my right was the main door and a archway off to the right. From the archway I saw steam and there were other fragrances wafting from there, I assumed it was possibly a bathing area, or possibly a hot spring. I knew some of the rooms had hot springs that were a part of the rooms. Seldom few had them, I knew royalty and delegated guests had access to them. There was an opening in the roof, from the looks covered by glass currently showing the treetops and rain filtering from the sky. It was a grey and dreary sort of day. I struggled to sit up and winced as weight was put onto my wrists. Taking a body inventory I saw that my wrists were bandaged as well as my ankle, I deduced it was likely from where the shackles rubbed raw at my skin. I ached most everywhere, but not nearly as bad as I feared. All in all I was in better shape that I ought to be, likely due from healings I had received.

"Oh good you are awake…"

Glancing up at the voice I saw it was the elven princeling. He wore dark blue ropes with a black cord around his middle and black trousers, his feet were adorned in dark brown boots and his hair was in its usual style. He looked relieved to see me, I saw no hate in his eyes, I vaguely wondered what change, but I was used to the bipolar swings in his attitude towards me.

"How long…have I been out?" I asked carefully wincing at the rough sound of my voice and the pain in brought to talk.

He handed me a cup, from the smell it was warm tea, honey and something else I could not place. I took a sip and it coated my throat gloriously and it didn't taste like the medicine I thought it should.

"You have been out a little over three days since we brought you back,"

I blinked in surprise, so I had been missing nearly a week and a half all together.

"Lillie noticed you were missing and came to father, we found you later that evening, and needless to say father and Mithrandir were furious." He said slowly.

I nodded. It was one thing to be attacked but to be attacked under your own roof was downright insulting.

"Has anyone come forward?" I asked.

Legolas shook his head and occupied the armchair next to my bed.

"No, no one has any knowledge of the attack, even investigation of your room led to nothing."

"And my book?"

He shook his head.

"It wasn't found, even among the ashes."

I felt my heart sink, I had put so much time and effort into that book and now it was gone, lost. I had a sinking suspicion I knew someone kept it as a trophy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over with a horse dozens of times." I admitted.

He chuckled.

"I do not doubt it, your injuries were extensive."

"I see that magic didn't work as well as thought?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Father was quite frustrated, so was Mithrandir. But it seemed whatever stones that were used on you affected you far greater than anticipated. The broken bones father was able to mend, and Gandalf is trying to find something that may help the wounds that the shackles were actually attached to. He has been holed up in his room for days. He will be happy to know you are awake,"

I was quiet absorbing everything.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked quietly after a few moments.

I flinched slightly and all I remember was darkness male voices, and scents. I'd likely be able to pick the perpetrators by scent but that was it, my memory was fuzzy and I told Legolas as much.

"The damage they inflicted was likely purposefully done so your memory would be addled." He said.

I nodded not really knowing what to say. The silence was slightly uncomfortable as he was trying to find the words.

"I wanted to apologize, I had no reason to doubt you but misplacing trust and the words that were given to me."

"No offence Legolas, but I'm used to your bipolar mood swings, at this point I just go with it."

He visibly winced.

"I apologize, you have right to be upset with me, I am learning I need to take things better and not at face value. I need to stop being so easily led." He said rolling the mug he had in between his hands.

I nodded.

"I would like for us to be friends, if you would allow me to try." He offered.

I looked at his face, he seemed sincere enough, but I worried about what would happen if we would got close again, there were _others_ that wouldn't appreciate that. But then…when have I _ever_ appreciated when _she_ wanted. I nodded and his face brightened considerably.

"I will get Lillie, she will be happy you have woken."

I found out from Lillie that the room I was currently residing in was none others than the princeling's room. She stated that the prince offered me to use his room when I was brought back. Apparently it was to confuse whomever had attacked me. They likely by now have realized I was no longer captive, and it was deducted that it would be foolish to be placed back in my old room. I was upset that all my things were torched, the dress I had worn to the ball was hopelessly destroyed. Lillie was taking it rather better than I was. She said the dress was replaceable but I was not. She assured me there were other dresses for events that she would make for me. Turns out she already had been making some outfits for me to help dressing easier.

Using my hands and walking was difficult. Gandalf had managed to find a salve that worked well with wounds inflicted by magic depleting items. It stunk, but Lillie managed to infuse it with some oils and it stunk less but it still burned slightly at the wrappings due to the infection slowly being destroyed by the salve. As for the gems themselves Gandalf would be taking them to his fellow pupil and even the Lord Elrond to see if they can determine where the gems came from or even if they can detect who bought them. I was able to look at them before Gandalf set off to Rivendell, they made my blood run cold. They were really hard to come by and they were never sold in pairs now a day as they were too expensive for one.

Lillie had filled me on what I missed, my disappearance was kept quiet and not too many people were even aware of goings on behind the scene. The only ones whom were aware were Lillie, Legolas, Gandalf, King Thranduil, and Luthias. Apparently when I heard shouting it was Luthias coming in to check on me and it was Legolas and Luthias arguing with one another. Needless to say Luthias wasn't happy, he demanded that his father keep him nearby, he wanted to investigate my disappearance personally. From what I understand although Thranduil wasn't happy with his son's demands, but he obliged. Lillie told me she didn't envy whomever DID take me, as Luthias was worse than and hound dog with a bone, once he's latched onto something he doesn't let go. He was one of Mirkwood's best trackers and hunters. During the day Legolas was out with his troupe scouting the woods, and Lillie kept me occupied bring me books from the library or attempting to teach me how to knit and sow. I wasn't anywhere near as good as she was but I was slowly getting better. Thranduil made a point to check on me several times a day, in the morning, after lunch, and before bed at night. He made sure I was healing right and even approved of the knitting and sewing lessons as it would help keep the strength in my wrists without over straining them. My ankle was likely the worse off as far as wounds, my wrists as well due the magic depleting wounds, but my wrists were healing faster than my ankle.

I was fashioned crutches from tree branches from some of the smiths they were pretty and well cushioned, as for now I was only able to hobble to the bathroom and back under supervision. I was assured perhaps next week I may be able to venture outside pseudo-prison. Legolas felt bad for me and often relayed to me the happenings of the patrols for me at night. He and Lillie switched just before dinner as she needed to go help the other handmaiden's with dinner preparation. I found Legolas had a mischievous side as he tell me of when he and Luthias was younger and the pranks the two would play on one another and a few of their more…innocent victims. In return I'd tell him a little bit about what I remembered from my time. He was fascinated but his eyes softened when I mentioned that I'd much rather be in this time.

 _His smiles…they made my heart flutter maybe a little more than they should._


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"I'm bored…"

I heard a low chuckle. Legolas sat at the armchair and table set below looking at me amused. I had been cooped up in his room for more than two weeks. While I appreciated being brought breakfast and books from the library I was getting stir crazy. The same walls, despite the opening in the roof to the outside, it didn't make things any better.

"Then you will be happy to know your room is ready," He said.

I peeked at him trying to see if he was messing with me.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"We had to make sure the wards on it were secure and active." He stated.

"You guys didn't go through a lot of trouble getting this ready for me right?" I asked seriously.

He shook his head but a small smile graced his lips.

"When will you learn you are one of our own, we take care of our own." He stated.

I blushed, the stitching in the comforter becoming extremely interesting.

"Father tells me we can go there after you have eaten." He added.

I cheered.

"I don't have to go under cover right?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Though our search is unsuccessful, your presence may trigger something."

"I'm bait," I stated.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders

"How much does Luthias like this plan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"Luthias know we are moving you,"

"But the part about me being bait was conveniently left out right?"

Legolas smiled but his eyes shone with mischief.

"Oh you're going to get in trouble…"

He shook his head as Lillie brought in breakfast.

"I need to step out, I'll be back before it's time for the move,"

"Oh you're just happy to get your room to yourself again to woo women,"

His face flushed and he went out of the room before he could say something. I giggled and Lillie was smiling and shook her head.

"You tease him," she accused.

I shrugged.

"It's easy to tease him, he'll get me back I'm sure." I stated.

She shook her head and set the tray in front of me on my lap. It was fruits, cheeses, and milk. I so wanted some actual meat but the elves rarely ate such things. I would be truly happy again when I got the ok from King Thranduil to be able to shift again. I missed hunting and the feel of the dirt beneath my paws. It had been nearly a month or so since I shifted last. My animals were getting antsy, they were ok with the last few weeks due to my injuries but I would have to shift soon. Or they would force me to and that was normally painful. I had that happen only once before and it was not a pleasant experience I'd like to repeat. Though despite it all I was happy. Probably the happiest I've been since I've arrived in Mirkwood.

Sure enough the elven princeling did come back and escort Lillie and I (on my makeshift crutches) through the halls and towards a part of the Kingdom that I haven't explored it was reserved for dignitaries and royalty. It wasn't far from the princeling's room. Gandalf's room was moved to this wing as well. We stopped in front of a heavy oak door, Lillie gently lifted my hand and placed it on the door, there was a slight tremble from the door and I heard a click and the door opened. Both Lillie and Legolas touched the door as well and it allowed them entry. It was similar to the princeling's room but there were differences.

The far wall was nothing but intricate arches in the designed in the form of leaves with branches sprouting among the tops. The arches were glassed enclosed leading to another outdoor area. It was just an enclave but I could see the trees around it up against the woods. The enclave was made of a dark brown wall in a half moon around the glassed wall, the grass was green and vibrant, there was a large tree in the middle providing shade, there were flowers in the enclave and ivy and leaves covered the entire wall, hiding it completely. There was a small fountain against the wall creating a tranquil atmosphere. Inside the room itself on the right there was a small arched way as well, following down the narrow hall I came upon a smaller room just off the right that had a privy and a place to wash my hands a face to freshen up. Further down the dimly lit hallway I nearly groaned in pleasure. It was a small hot spring. Large enough for more than three people, but small enough to feel secure but not claustrophobic. The fall wall had little ledges that held towels, soaps, and various washes. The top most ledges had several different candles. I couldn't wait to try it.

Just beyond the door to the hot spring was a table and several comfortable looking armchairs, sitting slightly in front of a large bookshelf filled from bottom to top with books. There was another smaller shelf with trinkets and oddities. Then the room curved slightly to the glass archways and a large rug lay in front of the glass archways, part of me could imagine myself in a large cat form lounging in the sun. I remember vaguely telling Lillie I liked to sun bathe in cat form, she must have remembered. Then the room curved afterwards and led to a slightly raised platform with two end tables saddling a four poster bead, in a misty grey wood, the curtains were that of light blue and the bedspread of a mint like green. There were several pillows and the two end tables matched the bedframe and candles were adorned in black candle holders upon them. Just off to the left of the platform was a doored archway, upon opening it was a closet, similar to a walk-in closet in my time, at this point I figured Lillie must have had some say in the design because I had talked to her about these things. There were outfits and clothing and bagged garments lining the walls, the walls decorated in glass sconce candles upon the walls. The room then turned around back to the door where there was a hook for my bag and cloak and a stand for my weapons on either side of the main entrance.

"This is my room?" I asked amazed.

"We may or may not have had design input on it." Lillie said clapping her hands.

"I love it," I whispered.

I could hear Lillie cheering quietly, though Legolas said nothing he seemed rather pleased.

"Well I shall leave you to the exploration of your room, father will be by later to check on the healing progress of your wounds." Legolas stated.

I nodded and hobbled over to the bookcase and began staring at some of the titles. Some of which I had never seen in the library or in any of Gandalf's study. I figured I'd start from the top and make my way down. I at least would be sated in reading for a long while.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile elsewhere…_**

* * *

A low growl emitted from her lips as she noticed the shifter hobble after the prince and the elven handmaiden. She just didn't know when to quit did she? Not even after the last meeting. The red haired elf glanced down at the heavy brown leather - clad tome in her hands, she had hidden the girl's memoir quite well, and no one had the faintest idea. As for the other men in the troupe that she had sent after the girl, she couldn't be sure for their safety. It wasn't her concern however, they wouldn't turn on her…she made sure they were…well sated for their silence. However if they did get accused…she shook her head. It wasn't her concern.

She was awfully surprised that they had found the hidden jail cell where they had hidden the girl, it was well hidden and even less known about. She had a sinking fear when she saw the King in a bad mood a few weeks back. Had she been hidden away so she could heal? She couldn't be certain…but she _did_ know a way she could find out…


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 ** _Tauriel_**

* * *

I felt humiliated. I had sought out the elven prince in hopes to gather information about what had happened. He refused to tell me anything and even looked down right angry when I pressed him for information. ANGRY! At me! It was hard to believe, after he studied me for several moments after when he knew I would not drop it, he asked me to leave. Normally he would not ask me to do anything but come closer. But this…this was different. This was _her_ doing.

As I left his room Luthias, was walking down the hall with a book in his hands. Most would consider this unsafe, but I had no doubt in my mind he was fully aware of his surroundings. We passed each other I swear I saw an arrogant smirk upon his face, I tried walk quickly down the hall, but of course he would not let it go.

"Not used to rejection?" He asked pleasantly.

I spun around to face him. He had stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at me with a soft smile on his face.

"It is not your concern," I spat at him.

His face dropped a margin at my tone to him. His face becoming stony and unreadable. It matched his father, something his father had long since perfected. He walked to we stood only a few feet apart.

"That is where you are incorrect. Anything that involved my brother or his guests, are very much my concern."

"That thing is human,"

"She is father's guest, and a dear friend of mine."

My face nearly sneered.

"Consorting with humans, what WOULD your mother say, consorting with the very creatures who…"

He didn't give me the chance to finish as his eyes blazed in anger and his hand caught my chin silencing me. I do not think I had _ever_ seen the crown prince angry.

"Do not DARE speak about my mother. I am very tolerant of many things but that is ONE thing I WILL NOT let you slander."

I yanked away from his grasp.

"You dare attack the Guard Captain?" I asked.

A cold smile graced his lips.

"Is that what you are making this?" He asked.

I hesitated, he noticed.

"Exactly, my brother may be fascinated by you and my father may allow you to play at Guard Captain, but I will not tolerate slander. You want to play we shall play, but DO NOT expect me to play nicely."

I said nothing, but I knew he saw my fear, as he had a soft smile before returning to his book as he ventured away I could hear him humming a happy tune. When he was finally out of earshot I felt I could finally release the breath I was holding. _She_ had even corrupted the Crown Prince, how far had her corruption influenced?

* * *

 ** _Braelyn_**

* * *

King Thranduil checked on my healing status daily and seemed both pleased and slightly surprised at my action of hardly leaving my room. I was so engrossed in the books they had added in my room that I _didn't_ want to leave. I sat in my room on my bed with my leg elevated and a book in my lap. The only time I had gotten up was to use my bathroom or to bathe. Occasionally I moved to the enclave to enjoy some sunshine and fresh air. Finally, however, Lillie banned me from my books and advised me to move around the Kingdom. Grumbling I did so, I was dressed in a dark blue tunic with silver stitching to represent the stars with a rolling hills along the bottom. One of her more tame creations, and brown breeches and I didn't bother with shoes but threw some dark brown socks on to prevent my feet from becoming cold. I had my crutches with me using them to help me walk.

I had wondered down, I hadn't been down much in the Kingdom, it was colder, but thanks to Lillie's creations I wasn't cold at all.

"Well you're a lot prettier sight than what we've been seeing," a roguish voice called from one of the rooms.

Upon quick observation I noticed they were prisons, I had inadvertently walked into the prison area. I didn't even realize that we even _had_ a prison. Well I knew we had a prison but knowing where it was, was a different story. Approaching the cells I noticed there were six cells all manned by… _dwarves_. I had seen dwarves a handful of times at a distance in Rivendell. The one who had spoken sported no beard but rather brown stubble making him look younger but definitely more mischievous. His eyes were dark yet humorous, he wore basic leather armor and some chain over it. Further down in his cell was another dwarf his hair a straw blonde with braids in his hair and his beard. It was still small the mustache part was braided but he kept the part at his chin in a goatee style. He too wore dark leather armor, but he seemed heavier armored than his counterpart.

"My dear, you're staring," the brunette said humorously.

I flushed and stuck my tongue at him childishly. He laughed, his laugh was light and happy making me smile.

"Tell me what does a company of dwarves do to end up in King Thranduil's prison?" I asked.

"Go on an adventure," the brunette said cheekily.

The blonde threw a rock at the brunette's head and the brunette scowled at his companion. I smiled and shook my head.

"We've no business dealing with elves," called another deeper voice.

After hobbling to the other cell, he was rather difficult to see but my eyesight was mostly recovered now and I was able to see the speaker. He had dark brown hair and a brown matching goatee. He wore thick armor and a furred jacket over it. He had braids in his hair and beads intricately woven into the braids. His eyes were brown, hard like stones but it was haunted and he had seen a lot.

"I am no elf sir dwarf,"

"Do not lie to me," the older dwarf hissed.

I narrowed my eyes, not appreciating his attitude, I beckoned him closer, for a few moments I didn't think he would but soon he was right at the bars in front of me within arm's reach. I pulled my hair back revealing my ears.

"Not pointy,"

His eyes softened slightly but he tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Are held prisoner here?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Tutoring under the Grey Wizard, my residence is here currently." I mentioned shrugged.

"Gandalf?" the rouge elf asked from his cell.

I nodded.

"You must be the reason as to why he keeps disappearing," the older dwarf mused allowed.

I shrugged.

"Same could be said for you, he rarely tells me anything, and he does…it's in riddles." I grumbled.

I heard the brunette younger dwarf laughing.

"Oh good, we're not the only ones confused then!"

I could feel the gaze of the older one on me.

"I'm Braelyn, by the way," I offered my hand to shake.

He looked at me a long moment, before taking my hand and shaking it before kissing the top.

"Thorin Oakenshield," He introduced.

"Oi! Don't hog her all to yourself!" the brunette called.

I giggled.

"I've read a little about your tale, impressive." I complimented.

He tipped his head.

"I'm Fili and my brother Kili," the brunette called.

Soon the dwarves were all introducing themselves.

"What has Gandalf riveted in you?" Kili asked after a few moments.

I smiled letting my eyes flash slightly and I saw the dwarves mouths drop.

"Not entirely human," I admitted.

"Are you like Baeorn?" Thorin asked.

I had heard about Baeorn from Gandalf, he was a skin changer that shifted in a large bear, I personally hadn't met the man.

"Yes and no. Baeorn can only shift into one thing."

"You're a shifter," Thorin stated.

He looked crossed between shocked and awed, his face gave a little away but his eyes were more controlled. I smiled but didn't give anything away. I spoke with dwarves a long time, I learned about their journey, it was getting late and I could smell Tauriel on her way down, I frowned.

"You don't look too happy," Fili stated.

"Someone I'm not particularly fond of is coming down and I'd rather not be around her,"

"Her?"

"Guard Captain, she does not like me."

"Why is that?" Fili asked.

"Apparently I'm a disease and infecting the royal family, blah, blah, blah. I am what I am and I cannot change what I am. I'm human, and I'm the student of a wizard. Like me or don't, take it or leave it. But she's become troublesome as of late, so I am sorry but I need to leave before I trip her with my crutches or something…"

Fili grinned mischievously.

"I could make it difficult for her," Fili offered.

I heard Thorin chuckle.

"Tempting my dear Fili, but as I can't shift that'd make my escape all the more troublesome. I'll take my leave now and avoid her entirely."

"I have a feeling our paths will cross again," Thorin said as I hobbled back the way I came.

I nodded.

"Our paths will cross, good luck all of you, be safe!" I called.

I heard the calls of goodbyes and hobbled back up the path. The dwarves were interesting fellows, and I enjoyed their company. But I could see the distain they had for elves, the same could be said for the guards in response to the dwarves. Thorin seemed to have the most distain, but he seemed to relax a little in my company, from what Balin seemed to indicate it had been a while before the dwarf king had relaxed at all. Our paths would cross again.

* * *

 _But I could never anticipate when or how we would meet again…_


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

**Authors Note:** I know this is a short chapter but I promise it is leading up to some good stuff, please be patient with me!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

It had been not a day later when I heard of the dwarves breaking out and the troupes rushing to try and gather them back. They were intercepted by Orcs, it seems we weren't the only ones that were after the dwarves. From what I understood from Luthias he stated that Azog, a pale white orc, was after the dwarf king. I had read on Azog the Destroyer, he was a nasty and foul creature the beheaded the late King Thain, and nearly obliterated the Dwarven line. While I was happy the dwarves got away I was quite shocked to hear from Legolas, of all people, that Tauriel had taken to the rouge dwarf, one I could only assume was Fili. I was cleared yesterday by Thranduil that I was free to shift, but if I felt any pain in my wrists or ankle I needed to let someone know. The salves had worked on the marks quite well but there was still a silvery scar around both extremities as a reminder.

I spent most of my free time shifting and exploring places that I shouldn't really be going, but no one batted an eyelash at a stray cat or bird. It was night when I was relaxing in the bath when I heard a knock, I was fulling emerged in a milky bath but I wasn't exactly decent.

"Who is it?"

"It's me,"

Blinking in surprise I determined I was most definitely _not_ decent, to be meeting the princeling.

"Hang on," I called.

I dunked my hair and rush rinsed the suds from my hair and wrapped my body in one of the towels before tugging on my lavender robe. Feeling very exposed despite being more covered than I was two minutes ago. I pulled the towel out from under my robe and dried my hair haphazardly. I opened the door and I saw Legolas leaning against the wall, he seemed to be deep in thought. He looked up and saw my state and looked away.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you,"

I shook my head and held out my hands.

"It's ok, I was getting prunie,"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and walked into my main room, I followed him and sat on the edge of the bed while he looked out in to the enclave.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" I asked causally.

"It will involve Tauriel,"

I sighed.

"Yep, definitely not going to like it."

He shook his head.

"I will never know why you two dislike one another,"

"We're both alpha females, we'll butt heads. Plus she hates my very essence and you know this." I responded.

He didn't disagree with me. The silence was long and drawn out, he had been thinking about this a lot and apparently was _still_ thinking about it.

"Tauriel wishes to help the dwarves," he said after a few moments.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

Legolas nodded, he didn't seem too happy with the request either.

"What are Thorin and his company after?"

"They wish to reclaim Erebor," Legolas stated.

"By themselves?! Are they daft?" I asked surprised.

Legolas didn't respond as he sat in the chair at my little table.

"They think they are small enough to sneak past Smaug,"

"The Dragon under the Mountain?"

He nodded. I had read tales of the Smaug the dragon, he currently resided under the mountain, under the mass horde of gold and jewels. No doubt anything there was tainted by the Dragon sickness. A sickness that resided in Dragons and often spread to their horde, whomever comes in contact with it generally becomes obsessed with their hordes and money. I remember something in particular that the Dwarven King would be after, an heirloom, something that might get the other dwarves to join his cause to retake the mountain.

"The Arkenstone,"

Legolas nodded.

"Thorin is after the Arkenstone? Does he even know what it looks like or the faintest idea where in that mountain it could be?"

Legolas shrugged. I rubbed my hands over my face tiredly.

"This will end in disaster,"

The elven prince said nothing, but I knew he didn't disagree with me.

"Give me a few moments to dress and prepare we'll leave in a moment."

Legolas nodded and went out into the enclave, I had gone to my armoire and chosen one of the tunics and breech sets that Lillie had created for me. It was green in color, a brown cord rather than a belt wrapped around my waist. Beneath the tunic I had a coat of mail I had created, it was magically enhanced to form itself with my animal forms and create and extra layer of protection. I threw on some boots and braided my hair in to a braided ponytail. Luckily my pack was already ready, unlike a normal backpack it was nothing more than several pockets on a belt. It had several pouches, one had lembras bread, a foldable pouch I could put water in, there were several throwing needles with various poisons, and throwing knives. I pulled out a pair of gloves and I felt Legolas coming up behind me a bit curious.

"What are those?"

The gloves were about elbow length made of leather, the tops and the bottoms had a 3 cm thick metal plates along it. It was flat and the plates wrapped around my forearm, the tops and bottoms of my hands. It was something I had created with Lillie's help. Gandalf had helped me magic it so they would stay intact when I shifted and helped me when I shifted.

"They are to help deflect blades, since I fight generally with my hands and feet, this would help." I stated.

"No weapons?"

I shrugged my quiver and bow across my back.

"Worst case scenario if I need to shift would you be able to take care of them?

He nodded.

"Thank you."

I shrugged a cloak and we headed into the night after Tauriel, she had quite a lead on us but we would catch up as quickly as we could.

* * *

I scented Tauriel in Laketown, the small town was already being attacked by Orcs whom were after the dwarves that remained behind. Tauriel had healed Fili who had been infected by a Nazgul Blade. While she tended to the dwarf I helped Legolas by picking off the orcs whom were after him as he fought another large Orc. He seemed to be charge and unfortunately Legolas was getting his butt handed to him, the Orc leader took off with Legolas on his heels. I felt torn, before I could make up my mind I heard a roar that drained the blood from my body, the hair on the back of my neck stand up. From my standpoint on the roof I could see something golden rise from the Lonely Mountain. It was red and from the feeling of dread in my stomach I didn't need to ask what it was. I knew…

* * *

 _The dwarves had woken the dragon…Smaug._

* * *

 _Gods help us...what have they done?_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

You never forget the smell of something burning…no matter where you or what time period you live in. Smaug had definitely done a number on Laketown. Everything was on fire, soot, or in ruins. I had helped the dwarves ignoring Tauriel completely, to help them get out of the hut they were in. There were two human girls as well, one clung to me helplessly as we watched their brother run off. From my standpoint in the boat I was able to see him run towards a man, one I was assuming was his father at a large crossbow type structure atop a tower.

He had one shot, Smaug was on the other side of the town but he was headed right towards them. Smaug himself was impressive. If he wasn't so hell bent on destroying everyone and everything I'd be amazed at his sheer size. As an appreciator of mythical creatures, he was a magnificent beast. His scales were glossy and black and maroon, they were thick and large, and his head large and serpent shaped, his eyes large and all-seeing. It was if he could see right through you. I was in awe of him, there was no better term. A large twang followed by a bellow of pain hit my ears. My jaw dropped. The giant monster Smaug, was running around clumsily and stumbling in to things, he tried to fly but he flew only a few hundred feed in the air before I saw the fire in him literally die. He dropped to the earth like a lead weight, crushing many houses and possibly even people. The water churned unsteadily as the youngest girl clung to my leg. She had stopped crying but she was shivering.

I lifted to hold her close and she just clung to me as the boat went across the lake to the Dale ruins. There must have been hundreds of people there, men, women and children. All looked ragged and sad, but happy for the most part to be alive. As more and more people came ashore more people aided one another to find blankets and gather food. There was shouting, with the girl still in my arms I followed the loud speech and saw a man whom, for the better part of the word, looked drowned. He had stingy black hair and a thin stringy mustache He wore a large heavily wet cloak of black. Apparently they were arguing over a blanket.

"Give me a blanket!"

The woman who had been handing them out refused to give it to him and he even went as far as shoving the woman down. That wasn't taken very kindly to the townspeople whom were now mobbing the man, shouting for his death.

"Hasn't there been enough death?"

Spinning around show the man atop of the tower and his son, both had survived. When the tower collapsed we had all feared for the worse. The small girl wiggled to get down and she ran to the man. He looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you, both of you. I'll never be able to repay you for protecting my family."

I smiled softly.

"Just raise em right, so they don't turn out like the drowned rat," I said smiling gesturing to the man behind us.

"HEY!"

The man, whom I was introduced to as Bard, was named the temporary new Mayor of Laketown by the survivors and he ordered for all the supplies that could be gathered and they were to turn to the ruins of Dale to hole themselves up in for protection. I sat down on a nearby rock and took off my boot, it was soaked thanks to the water from the Lake and I saw a few rocks come out as I dumped the water from my shoe.

"Thank you, for saving us," a familiar voice said.

Looking up I saw Fili beside me, he looked a lot better than he had a few hours ago, now standing upright and the sickness gone.

"Not a problem, thank her, she's the one who did it." I said numbly, wordlessly gesturing to the red-haired elven women surveying the survivors.

He chuckled at my tone and ruffled my hair before going to speak to the ginger elven woman. I shook my head at the dwarf. He was utterly smitten with the elven girl, I felt sorry for him, she was conniving, and selfish, but she would never let it go farther than it had. I replaced my left boot and had taken off my boot intending to repeat the process of de-rocking my boot when I felt a tap on my head. I leaned my head back and saw the elven prince. I looked him over, he was tired, but not injured save for some dirt upon him.

"You'd be surprised at the size of some of the rocks in my boots." I grumbled.

He shook his head.

"We're headed out."

I nodded and replaced my boot, and headed towards the edge of where the survivors were. Legolas meanwhile went to collect Tauriel, finally after several moments the two returned.

"Milord!"

Turning we saw an elf on horseback, I recognized him as one of King Thranduil's court people.

"King Thranduil calls you back," the elf stated.

Legolas and Tauriel moved to head back towards Mirkwood when I saw the hesitation in the courier's eyes.

"His majesty only called for you milord. Tauriel…she's been banished…." The courier said slowly.

I saw Legolas's eyes harden and Tauriel looked shocked.

"Tell my father that if there is no place for Tauriel, then there is no place for me!" He spat at the courier.

He turned to leave when Tauriel caught him and begged him to go to his father as it was King's command. Legolas replied in Elvish.

" _He does not command my heart._ "

Another stab to my own heart, and I watched them stalk off, the courier handed me a small scrap of paper and rode off. Upon opening it there was only a sentence.

 _Protect Him._

I snorted, there was no mention if I was banished or not, but I figured they wouldn't be able to keep me away if I had received that mention. I followed a few feet behind the duo as they talked among themselves, to be honest I don't even think they realized I was there. They were in a world of their own. Sighing I realized where were headed, it was Gundabad, the mountain that the dwarves once occupied. They once lived there, but were driven out when Sauron came into power and the Orc were in full force. Now it was a tainted desolate place. It was also the place where Legolas's mother was killed. He spoke of her a little as we waited it was almost a full day before there was any sort of movement. Meanwhile I took off my boots, a cord around my waist and tucked into my pack that would minimize itself while I shifted. I took a nibble of lembras bread, this may be the only time I had to eat something. I pulled my hair back as strands had fallen out during the boat ride back.

A quick shrinking spell later my boots were hidden in my pouch as were my clothes and I put my bow and quiver next to me, and closed my eyes and felt my body morph and shift into a plated harpy eagle. I rested near my things until finally I saw Legolas and Tauriel return down from their vantage point. Both froze at the sight of me, I squawked at the elven prince before taking off in flight.

I loved flying it was the one time I really felt free and weightless. But I had a job to do. I needed to meet up with Gandalf, I felt his presence and it tugged on mine for assistance. Surprisingly when I searched for him he was nearby, in the Dales, the camp. I found Gandalf in the tent of the elven King, I flew and perched myself atop his staff. I could feel the shock in the air as everyone's eyes were on me. I saw Gandalf shake his head at my gusto of presence.

"Yours Gandalf?" King Thranduil asked interested.

I looked at the King and his eyes seemed to light in recognition, I squawked at him.

"She is yes,"

He looked at me and I him, he was dirty and worn from travels but he seemed determined. He whispered orders to me and I nodded once briefly and took off again. Determination set in my bones, I may not be able to do much, but the jobs that I was given I would do the best I could. I needed to hurry back to tend to my normal missions, but the job I was entrusted to would be just as important as the actual fighting.

* * *

 _I had a feeling I'd be joining the battle before long_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

I stared in awe, I had read multiple stories and tomes, and lore about the Great Eagles. But to see them in person…it took your breath away. They were several times larger than my Harpy Eagle shift, which did impress them upon their meeting. I had been tasked to aid Radaghast and Beorn in find help in our quest to help the Army defeat the Orcs. This was the first time I had met Radaghast in person but I liked him immediately, I would definitely seek him out at a later time to speak with him as he was a little harebrained but similar to me and my kind of magic. Beorn was most impressed with me, having been the first Shifter in an Age, I was similar to his shifting ability and he was impressed at my rendition of his bear form. While we were there Radaghast sent me outside to greet our new guests and I was shocked that our guests were the Great Eagles. I was in awe of them. I shifted and circled around them a few times trying to get over the sheer size of them. When I had landed Radaghast laughed at my shocked expression when I shifted back into my human form.

The eagles were fascinated by me as well and asked that we speak at a later time and date, I was honored to do so and said as much to them. They stated they'd be happy to bear me to the battle field as they aided our friends and comrades. I climbed upon Gwailhir, he was young by the Great Eagle standards but he was still very large. I remained in my human form and wrapped myself in my cloak to stay relatively warm while we flew. Radaghast and Beorn were carried by the other two that we saw, apparel two more would be joining us on our way there for a total of five. After settling into my spot we took off, and it was exhilarating. I've flown on my own, but flying with a Great Eagle was something that very rarely happened. I enjoyed the sights and sounds as we flew off into battle, I tried to quiet myself but the animalistic part of me…was itching for a fight.

I was woken from my meditation by Gwailhir that we'd be arriving momentarily, from our spot in the air I could see the smoke and hear the fighting. Gwailhir warned me he was going to dive so I readied myself. The dive itself was better than any ride I had been on and I could hear the adrenaline and my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

* * *

 ** _On the Battlefield…_**

* * *

Fili and Kili looked up from their fight at the large keening that could only be coming from something very large and loud. The Great Eagles were here! Fili could have laughed at the luck. He then noticed riders atop three of them as they dived. One was a brown cloaked wizard, likely another member of Gandalf's order, the next was Beorn the Skin-Changer they had met outside the Mirkwood. The final was…

"Is that?"

Fili tried to look closer but as the Eagle dived it was confirmed, riding the large Great Eagle was the little human that had ventured into the prisons while in Mirkwood.

"Braelyn, she's nuts!" Kili called.

Fili grinned at his brother, crazy perhaps. But she was gutsy, he had a soft spot for the girl. She definitely would put more than a few hundred dwarves to shame. Suddenly the girl and Beorn seemed to falling far faster than their Eagle counterparts but their bodies were shifting and morphing. It was unlike anything Fili had seen, soon replacing the small human girl was a very large metal plated bear!

* * *

 ** _Braelyn POV…_**

* * *

Sky diving was something I had always wondered what it was like in my old world. To be honest I knew I would never do since I generally am afraid of heights. But since coming here…my confidence was so much more than it had been. I knew what I had to do, but the rational part of my mind was telling me that free falling off a diving Eagle wasn't the smartest idea. But the animalistic part of me was tell me… _go for it_. Taking a steadying breath I unraveled my fingers from the Eagles feathers and slowly let go and before I knew it was falling steadily with the eagle, it was a wonderful weightless feeling. I made myself more streamline and I fell at a quicker than the Eagle. As the ground was rushing up to great me I morphed my body, it was an animal I had seen in books but it would have my own twist to it. I felt the cloak shred away as I rolled easily onto the earth, my large furry body took the impact better than I thought it would. I managed to make a large crater sending many Orc's flying. I easily got up and began cutting through the Orc's like butter, I felt their blades and staves bouncing off my plated armor.

Unlike most dire bears, my own had its own twist. Instead of bone-like small plates. The Armor protected the most vial bits of me covering my head, neck, back, belly and joints. Yet I was fully mobile, so much unfortunate for the Orcs. They tried to stab and me or jump upon me, but a quick swipe of my paw, or kick of my rear legs sent them flying killing them nearly instantly. Soon my area was clear and any other orcs ran away when the saw me. I rammed through another group that were surrounding the two Dwarven brothers. I plowed through them! Soon they had a way back to their company and turned my attention back to others that needed my aide.

Finally I was alerted that Thorin and a group of his finest warriors were going after Azog, if they took out their leader they would have little trouble dispersing the army. I shifted into my Harpy Eagle form and kept them in my sights, it seemed that they were take the fight to some ruins. I landed in the ruins and no one would be getting past me I would be making certain of that. The room itself was empty but there was only one way in and one way out, and they would have to be getting past me. I shifted into my dire wolf form, it was armored just like my dire bear form. My hearing could still pick up the sounds of battle from down below in the valley, and I could hear the footsteps of the dwarves. A few moments later the stench of a orc entered my senses, I growled menacingly and I saw the orc come in my sense. How very unfortunate for it. My watch began.

I don't know how long I fought, or what had happened beyond the walls of my post. I lay back in the snow cover stone floor, the stone bit into my back. But I had no energy to move, between all the fighting and the multiple shifts my energy was very nearly depleted. The corpses of my enemies lay all in front of me, there were several dozens, a few wargs even, but none got past me. None were going to hurt my friends, nor my prince whom I scented earlier.

 _My_ prince.

I had come to terms with the fact that I had fallen in love with the elven prince. I knew I had absolutely no chance with him either. He was hopelessly in love with the Guard Captain, it was a love triangle. She didn't love him for nothing more than his status and power it would bring her. She had an ugly soul residing within her, she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted she had already proved that she would go through anyone she thought to be a threat to get what she wanted. Although we had become closer than I had thought possible, he was completely smitten with the red haired elf. Although he wouldn't want me like I wanted to, I would protect him with everything I had. It was another one of those unrequited love stories. I loved him, he loved her, and she didn't really want him but would settle for the title and riches it would bring her.

I heard footstep approaching, mentally I grumbled as I was finally somewhat relaxed, but I dug deep and pulled myself upwards clinging to a final throwing knife I had, it was all I had and I needed…as long as I didn't miss. I nearly flung it at the figure before I recognized the scent and tall statuette of King Thranduil. I noticed him before he noticed me, and barely caught me in time before face-planting on the stone. He looked around at the bodies, leaning me up against the stone wall. I must have looked horrendous. I certainly felt disgusting.

"Been busy, I see."

I mumbled incoherently as I pressed against the wound across my side, trying to staunch the bleeding there. I was beginning to shut down, my body was exhausted and even with my armor I still got injured pretty good. My adrenaline was wearing off so I was in pain everywhere. If Thranduil spoke to me…I didn't hear or focus much on it.

"Braelyn!"

Peeking an eye open I saw Legolas come up from behind where I stood, from behind where I protected. He paused slightly before coming over to our side. Part of me wanted to groan and push him away, I hated feeling weak and helpless and I really didn't need the Elven Prince seeing me like this.

"She needs healing," Thranduil said shortly.

"I'll take her,"

I opened my mouth to protest but I was scooped up rather easily into Legolas's arms. Legolas and Thranduil shared a conversation but I missed it, I was focusing on trying not to focus on the fact that the room was slightly spinning and we hadn't moved yet. Although now I was vaguely aware we were moving.

"You are by far the most maddening and crazy woman I have ever met,"

"You are safe though, that is what matters,"

I felt him pull me a little closer.

"Your life maters, do you not know that?"

I chuckled once without humor and immediately regretted it due to the pain.

"No one would care,"

and I really didn't need the Elven Prince seeing me like this.

"She needs healing," Thranduil said shortly.

"I'll take her,"

I opened my mouth to protest but I was scooped up rather easily into Legolas's arms. Legolas and Thranduil shared a conversation but I missed it, I was focusing on trying not to focus on the fact that the room was slightly spinning and we hadn't moved yet. Although now I was vaguely aware we were moving.

"You are by far the most maddening and crazy woman I have ever met,"

"You are safe though, that is what matters,"

I felt him pull me a little closer.

"Your life maters, do you not know that?"

I chuckled once without humor and immediately regretted it due to the pain.

"No one would care,"

I didn't hear his response. I don't remember being taken into the healing tent by the healers, I don't remember much after my conversation with Legolas.

* * *

I woke up later that evening, it was dark and I was in a healing tent with lights hanging from the tent pole. I realized I was covered head to toe in bandages. I attempted to move and regretted it.

"Oh good you are up,"

Looking over was Reiala, she was a nurse from Mirkwood, and she had seen me far more times that she cared to I imagine. She knew what I was and one of the few people that understood me and knew how to properly treat me. She was a no-nonsense kind of elf and wasn't afraid to tell it to me straight.

"How bad am I?"

She frowned at me.

"You are worse now than you were the last time you came to me…"

She didn't treat me when I was found in the hovel, so the last time she treated me was when I defended Legolas from the raid. It was a while ago, but not so long ago. I winced at the memory.

"Several broken ribs, a cracked ankle, a concussion, deep bruising covering 95% of your body, you are lucky that none of the wounds are poisoned or infected." She relayed to me

I beckoned her over and she aided me in sitting up.

"You will be sore for a while," She mentioned.

"How are our casualties?"

She looked grim.

"As any war, there are numerous, I do not envy Guard Captain Tauriel for relaying the deaths to the families."

I was silent.

"Our comrades? What of them?"

She looked sad.

"The younger of the two dwarves, Fili and Kili were killed…and Oakenshield fell as well."

I sat there in stunned silence. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"The line of Durin passes…" I mumbled.

"The dwarves came and collected the bodies, I suppose their culture is to bury the dead…" She said sadly.

I nodded numbly. Per any lore I had read it was Dwarven custom to bury the dead in tombs, since both Fili and Kili had passed with Thorin, they'd likely all be buried in the tomb together. With the amount of Dwarves we had here, they likely would not waste any time get the tombs erected. My heart felt heavy with the knowledge.

"Is King Thranduil still here?"

Reiala shook her head.

"His majesty and Mithrandir should be in Mirkwood by now."

I paused and I saw her frown.

"Don't even think about leaving, you're still injured."

I looked at her pleadingly.

"The Guard Captain and the prince are still in the camp, yes?" I asked.

Slowly she nodded.

"Please, let me go back…"

She looked at me, probably to determine if I was being stubborn or if there was reason behind me wanting to leave.

"I can patch you up best I can, but riding a horse will be sheer torture on your body."

I nodded, and she shook her head disapprovingly. She wrapped me up with what she could and handed me some crutches and a pouch of tea leaves for the journey. If I needed to stop to rest I should brew the tea and it would help with the pain. I had one stop I needed to make before I headed to Mirkwood. I snuck out through the back and to the stables, the horse I normally used, Thor, waited patiently as it took me several attempts to get on him. Wrapped in a dark warm cloak I took the short journey across the bridge and I knocked on the door. A few moments late Balin was the one inside, I could hear laughter inside.

"Braelyn, come inside its cold out here…" he offered.

I smiled softly and shook my head.

"I need to head back unfortunately otherwise I would." I said softly.

"Ah well, you'll be missed my dear. How are you holding up?"

I smiled painfully.

"I hurt, mentally and physically."

Balin nodded in understanding.

"You didn't know them as much as any of us, but the loss of friend and comrade is heavy on anyone's mind."

"They were all so young…" I murmured.

"Aye, young in their age, but mature in their years. They will be sorely missed."

I sighed.

"Would I be able to send a letter to Dis? She won't know me…but..."

He smiled softly.

"Hold a moment my dear, I will write down her address."

He left the door for a moment and returned with a small piece of parchment with an address/location on it.

"Send a Raven, they'll know where to find us, they always do." He suggested.

I nodded, I could feel tears in my eyes. I wasn't particularly close with any of the dwarves, but the end of so many of them…it hurt.

"You have a large heart milady. Keep in touch with us, Glorin won't admit it, but he's very fond of you," he stated winking slightly.

I nodded. We said our goodbyes and I headed in the direction of Mirkwood, I managed to catch Legolas and Tauriel huddled in a private corner of the woods, their foreheads touching and playing absently with each other's hands. Like there was nobody else in the world. A sweet and tender moment between the two elves. As well as a moment that tore my heart into a billion of tiny pieces. I knew that it was in the works, I knew it would happen. But my heart hadn't been able to steel itself properly for the break. Rather than travel back with the rest of the band, I would head back on my own.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

I had made it back to Mirkwood, and no sooner had I arrived I was summoned to King Thranduil's chambers. I did advised the stable-hand to make sure that my friend, Thor, was washed brushed and got hay and apples. He deserved it, he was incredibly patient with me and my wounds. The fact that we road through from Mirkwood without stopping was pretty impressive on his part. He deserved to be pampered for a while.

After Thor was taken care of I made sure my things were taken to my room and cared for, I gathered my crutches I had received from Reiala, and hobbled my way to King Thranduil's chambers, getting up the stairs with crutches was a challenge. He was in his personal chambers, and upon my arrival he seemed to be trying to relax. His robes were of maroon and gold and his hair was down, there was no crown upon his brow. He looked tired.

"You are back before everyone else," He mentioned.

I raised my eyebrow at him tiredly, and he motioned for me to sit in the armchair across from him. He handed me a warm cup of tea, it was a lavender mix with mint and something else, probably healing herbs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a few moments.

I swallowed the taste of tea in my mouth, there was a hint of bitterness indicating herbs, but the warm liquid warmed and soothed me.

"Sore, the ride back did not help," I responded grimacing.

"What are the extent of your injuries?"

I set the cup down and began naming my injuries.

"Four broken ribs, a cracked ankle, a concussion, and bruising over my entire body for the most part."

Although King Thranduil's face and body posture revealed nothing, his eyes were concerned.

"The horse ride cannot have been pleasant,"

I shook my head, I felt his gaze upon me, studying.

"Yet you seem defeated, despite our victory."

I peeked up at his gaze, his face dropped the cold hard façade, it was soft and sympathetic, almost fatherly.

"I did warn you, little one."

I gave him a sad smile.

"The heart wants what it wants." I said quietly.

He tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"What will you do?"

I was quiet a moment.

"I was thinking about leaving."

There was an odd emotion that flit across his face.

"Where will go?"

I shrugged slowly.

"I'm not sure, back to Rivendell for a time, and maybe join Aragorn in wandering. He's been bugging me to. The dwarves, the Eagles, and Beorn offered me to stay with them for a short time. Maybe I'll do my own wandering." I murmured.

He was silent for a while.

" _They're_ out there too. Maybe I'll hunt." I said coldly remembering.

Thranduil looked at me curiously.

"Those who hurt me…they're no longer in Mirkwood, the scent is cold and stale here. I cold track them down." I said off-handedly.

Thranduil said nothing for several moments.

"Getting revenge on them will not ease the pain,"

I nodded.

"I know…but I remember they had no remorse, no qualms about any of it. They had done it before…maybe the other girl they attacked didn't make it, or they didn't get caught then, justice wasn't served on them. My animals aren't liking it." I responded.

Thranduil tipped his head.

"The animal kingdom has their own form of justice, I acknowledge that, but do not forget that it will not change what happened, they attacked you and ran away." He mentioned.

I nodded and took more sips of my tea.

"What will happen with Lillie?' I asked.

He had a small smile on his lips.

"The girl has grown exponentially under your care," He said.

"That is why you put her with me yes?"

Thranduil nodded.

"I had received complaints from several of my guests stating she was too shy and too timid. But she has grown a backbone. Even Luthias seems to have recognized this…"

I nearly spit out my tea in surprise. I coughed and winced at the pain. I waved him off.

"THEY'RE courting?" I asked surprised.

He smiled broadly at this. Happy that he was aware of something that I did not.

"Yes, they have been courting a little more than three months now. They have been quite quiet about it, but they are very happy. I have never seen Luthias happier,"

I leaned back and took in the information.

"I'm glad, she deserves to be happy, both of them do."

He nodded.

"I will admit I was skeptical about taking the girl when she first came to us. But her…'parents' seemed rather eager to get rid of her. They were not aware of the girl's talent for sewing. She tells Luthias she would like to open her own shop."

I nodded, Lillie and I had spoken about it at length.

"She would do very well, if you allow her to she'd do very well." I suggested.

"Maybe not a permanent shop she may run it at her leisure out of her own room, but she is welcome to stay in your room until you return." King Thranduil stated.

I looked up at him slightly surprised.

"You have heard this from Elrond but I will repeat it. You will always find a home here in Mirkwood, should you chose to return here."

I smiled a nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

He tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"When will you depart?"

I drank more of my tea.

"During the festivities tonight, less of a fuss." I responded.

I knew King Thranduil would be throwing a celebration tonight in response the victory, there were already hand-maidens and the like scurrying about to get the Grand Hall ready.

"Many will be hurt you did not say goodbye,"

I snorted in response.

"I'll leave letters for those who may notice me gone. But I won't be missed really, I'll leave the jewels with your son. No doubt he'll return them." I stated as I rose to leave.

Thranduil didn't respond but he seemed to understand. Before I left I turned towards him.

"Keep an eye on your Guard Captain…she's…not one to be trusted so completely."

* * *

I returned to my room tired and exhausted but I still had a long evening ahead of me. Although honestly I wanted nothing more but to crawl into my bed and sleep for about a week.

"Braelyn?"

Glancing up I saw Lillie, she was wearing her typical hand-maiden attire.

"Lillie, I didn't mean to wake you," I murmured.

She shook her head.

"I was already up milady."

I notice she had my traveling pack already ready to go near the door and my weapons were cleaned and strapped to it.

"You knew?" I asked her.

She smiled a little sadly but sat beside me on my bed.

"I had an idea, I knew this battle would not be easily won, so I figured you may need to go find yourself."

I smiled.

"You know me well,"

She smiled back.

"It will get better."

We shared a comfortable silence.

"By the way, congrats with you and Luthias, Thranduil mentioned it."

She blushes scarlet from her neck to the tips of her ears.

"I thought we were being careful…"

I smiled.

"You were! I wasn't aware, but not much escapes his notice. He's actually quite happy for the two of you."

She peeked at me between her hands.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"He approves, he also mentioned you're welcome to stay here and run your business out of here, he would like to know how it goes though." I added.

She beemed at me and got teary eyed.

"It's almost too much to be true." She said happily.

She wiped away the tears.

"When will you be leaving?" She asked.

"During the festivities, people will be coming and going so frequently they won't know I've slipped away." I said quietly.

"Are you trying to avoid confrontation?"

I winced a little uneasily.

"I'm trying to avoid goodbyes. I was never really good at them."

She nodded understanding. She clapped her hands and stood.

"Get to work on the letters you want people to find and I will get your dress and bath ready for the ball."

I nodded and we got to work.

* * *

 ** _Sometime Later…_**

* * *

The party was in full swing, thanks to my hyper-healing ability and the healing tea I was coming along rather nicely. The bones would take longer to heal, but the bruising and soreness was dissipating. My ankle was sore to walk on but the bones mended properly. Lillie had dressed me up in this gorgeous red and grey gown, she also managed to tame my hair after it was washed and scrubbed properly, and curl it into a pretty half up and down up-do.

She was a wonder with clothes and hair and the like I looked like a different person each time I wore one of her gowns. I leaned against one of the walls in the Grand Hall, I was trying to avoid attention and for the most part it was working, I had been stopped a few times to be complimented on my dress. I could see Luthias and Lillie speaking quietly to one another in the corner, Lillie looked gorgeous in one of her own champagne colored gown. Her hair twisted into an elegant up-do, for once, she didn't look like a handmaiden but that she belonged in the court and on Luthias's arm. He looked like he was radiating happiness and I was super happy for the two of them. I flute of champagne in my hand I was able to see the entire floor from where I stood. I could see Legolas in a tunic of silver, his breeches a navy blue and black boots adorned his legs. He wore a silver leaf-like circlet upon his hair. Beside him, on his arm was Tauriel, the two of them were speaking in low tones both grinning. She wore a blue off-the-shoulder gown, there were some sequins or shiny threads in the dress so it sparkled in the light. She wore white elbow-length gloves. Her hair was all pulled up in a bun, not a hair was out of place. I could see black heels peeking from beneath the dress. She was glowing, and many people were stopping to pay her compliments as well. Legolas spoke with a few more peoples before whispering with Tauriel and asked the room to fall silent. It was so quiet not even a breath could be heard.

"We want to thank all of you for your service in the battle that took place. It was long and hard, and there were sacrifices and they will not be forgotten. But it was a victory well earned."

Many raised their glasses in acknowledgement.

"There is also…some news your Guard Captain and I would like to announce."

There were several murmurs and idle chattering, as well as confused looks.

"We are happy to announce…our engagement…formally!"

The room broke out into applause, the cheers covered the sound of breaking glass from my flute crashing onto the floor. I knew they were smitten with one another, but an _engagement_? Then again…I was nothing more than a child in their eyes, they had a history. I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears, and panic well in my throat. I searched for the elven king. I found the blue eyes he possessed I saw pity and sorrow. He made a small gesture with his head and bowed it, his signal of saying goodbye. I did not need to be told twice, I slipped out of the room and returned to my own residence. I slipped out of my gown and hung in in the armoire before changing into a loose green shirt and brown breeches and my boots. I pulled on a cloak and the letters that were left on the table I had written earlier. I paused when I touched the hollow of my throat where the necklace sat. I had worn the necklace the entire time I was in Mirkwood, as I took the necklace off my neck felt wrong and barren. They were not mine to keep, as King Thranduil instructed me, they belonged to the woman Legolas was to marry. I weaved the necklace into the letter I had written for the elven prince and set it on my bed. Pulling the pack onto my back and lifting the hood to hide my face I took one last look around, I felt my eyes linger on the bed where the letter sat. Shaking my head and gritting my determination I slipped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

 ** _Legolas POV_**

* * *

The elven prince opened the door to Braelyn's room. He was fairly confident he would find her there, he was almost certain he had seen her in the Grand Hall but was unable to find her after the announcement was made. He had managed to slip away to search for her, but she was not in her usual places when she hid. He was about to turn and search elsewhere, but something caught his eyes glittering on her bed. Closing the door behind himself, he went over to the bed and was rather surprised to see a letter address to him with his mother's necklace intertwined in it. He saw them so frequently on her neck it was strange to not see them there. He sank to the bed the jewels on his lap and opened the letter.

 _I think these belong to the woman you are to marry. I want to thank you for the opportunity to learn from you while in your troupe and putting up with my behavior of the past course of my stay here. I will never be able to repay the debt I owe you for saving me._

 _I think it is best that I leave, to avoid less complications in the future. I'll never forget any of you, I'll never forget the experiences that I have had here._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Braelyn_

Legolas froze, he reread the letter twice, she was _leaving_. Steeling the anger and hurt that entered him he gathered the jewels, pocketing them securely in his pocket before rushed off the balcony and using his eyesight in the darkness of the night. He had a bone to pick with the human.

* * *

 ** _Braelyn POV_**

* * *

I was no elf, that was for certain. But if I didn't wanted to be tracked or found easily it was difficult to find me. I stayed off the main roads using the woods and the wilderness to hide my tracks. After traveling for several hours I had managed to stop at a hidden hot spring several hundred miles from the Mirkwood gates. It was little known to passerby and I had found it one day while venturing out on my own. Before I relaxed any I listened for anything out of place, when I heard nothing I relaxed and set my pack down rolling my shoulders to relieve the tension. I toed off my boots and stretched my legs. I groaned in appreciation. They had been in the boots for hours and the cool sand beneath my feet felt marvelous. I pulled off the loose green shirt and was left in a pale pink undershirt that was nearly see-through leaving myself in the shirt and breast band. I had just tugged my breeches and socks off when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Before I could spin around and grab my weapons, I found myself pinned on my back in grass. From the flow of the fireflies I found myself face to face with the elven prince.


	27. Chapter ve (Author's Note)

**Note from the Author:**

So it's being silly and not allowing me to post the URL's to a page, so please feel free to PM me if you'd like to to try and send the URL's to you

Breaiden0413


	28. Chapter Twenty Five (Finale)

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

I tried to squirm out from his grasp but I was quickly pinned, my wrists were above my head his hips pinning my own his body close to keep me from bucking him off. I felt my face flush from my neck to the tips of my hair.

"We both know you won't win, so relax."

The sound of his voice in my ear sent tingles down my spine, I did relax but I refused to meet his eyes.

"Care to explain this?"

Glancing up I saw my letter in his hand. I shrugged the best I could from my current position.

"I thought it was self-explanatory," I mumbled.

I felt Legolas's hold upon my hands tighten in frustration.

"That's not good enough! Is someone bothering you?"

I shook my head, this isn't how I wanted this to happen. I would have escaped into the night and no one would even know I was gone.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Then tell me. Why are you leaving?"

I closed my eyes and tried to prevent from crying, I was frustrated.

"Braelyn…"he said warningly.

Sighing I looked him dead in the eye.

"You," I whispered.

Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"You. You are the reason," I said again.

His eyes grew cloudy and he ducked down closer so we were face to face, our noses nearly brushed up against one another.

"You lie, why would I be the reason you – "

I had stopped him from speaking by leaning up just enough to press my lips against his. He froze, like a statue. The elven prince remained unresponsive even as I poured my feelings into the kiss. I closed my eyes against the heartbreak as I heard it shatter into a million pieces. I pulled back, struggling not to cry.

"That's why I need to leave,"

He still hadn't moved, I tried to contain my composure. I had removed my arms from his grasp and leaned up remove myself from under her. I had almost made it when his hand pinned me in place. I was about to question him when the other hand griped the back of my neck and he pressed his lips back to mine.

Warmth spread through my body and my hands wove themselves into the lapels of his tunic my eyes fluttered close enjoying the moment, the feeling reminded me of sinking into a warm bath the way your body just relaxes and melts. Somehow he ended up sitting on the ground and myself more or less straddling his lap, his knees slightly raised so I settled in the junction of his thighs. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other was wound in my hair holding me closer. Legolas pulled back from my lips but they didn't stop, they were busy on my neck nipping and kissing. I could feel them smiling as he could hear me gasp and tremble. He reached a particularly sensitive part of my neck, where my shoulder met my neck, when he focused there I was nothing more than a pile of goo in his arms. He rubbed his nose up and down the column of my throat as I trembled.

"Are you certain you wish to leave?"

I swallowed and tried to force my brain to function. I looked down at him sadly and leaned my forehead on his. We finally figure out where we stood, and now…this.

"I can't stay…it would destroy me."

He looked at me his eyes searching trying to figure me out. I kissed his forehead as I began to cry and a wisp of air and I was gone, disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know! I know! *hides* this is a very short chapter, and…the last of _The Hobbit_ series. I plan to do continuation of this series but several years down the road in the _Lord of the Rings_. Don't worry I plan to come out with the first chapter for _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ here shortly. Please review this story and let me know what you think. I have had some technical difficulties getting some of the more visual components of the story added I did try my best. Please, please, please let me know what you think!


	29. Epilogue and News

**Author's Note:**

Hi Guys! I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story. Please leave comments/reviews for me to let me know what you thought! Please check out the continuation of this series: _There and Back Again_.

This will be the _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ portion of the story.

Enjoy and thank you so much for reading.

Breaiden0413


End file.
